qui n'a jamais rêvé de l'autre ?
by energyser
Summary: fic M le couple le plus compliqué qu'il soit: hermioneron. ils rêvent l'un de l'autre et ne se trouvent jamais... jamais? fic complète ! ça y ai !
1. le début

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de l'autre ?  
  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et j'en tire aucun profit... Résumé : fic R le couple le plus compliqué qu'il soit : Hermione / Ron. Ils rêvent l'un de l'autre et ne se trouvent jamais... c'est l'histoire de deux âmes qui s'aiment à mourir et qui ne se le diront jamais... jamais ?  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
« Les barbares de hollande. »  
  
Ron : qu'est ce qu'ils vont pas nous faire étudier cette année !  
  
Harry : c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très passionnant...  
  
il fit une mauvaise mine.  
  
Ron : Hermione serait là elle nous dirait...  
  
Elle arriva derrière et lui coupa la parole.  
  
Hermione : c'est vraiment le cours le plus ennuyeux je veux bien le croire, mais il faut l'apprendre quand même !  
  
Ron : Hermione !  
  
Il sursauta, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine à la vue de la jeune femme.  
  
Harry : c'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais... mais ouais, ça y ressemble.  
  
Hermione : preuve que vous ne me connaissais pas encore assez ! »  
  
Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil et croisa les bras en face de ses deux amis. « j'aimerais pourtant mieux la connaître... » le jeune rouquin dans son coin de table observait cette brillante jeune femme devant lui , qui discutait avec son meilleur ami. Avec ses yeux verts, de chien battu, ses tâches de rousseurs, et ses cheveux de cuivre coiffés n'importe comment, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle depuis leur rencontre la toute première année... bien sur ils n'avaient pas eut les atomes crochus que chaque couples normaux auraient eut, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à elle et à ses yeux brillant de milles feux. Il avait rêvé de tous les baisers possibles et ayant passé l'adolescence il avait rêvé d'une Hermione, femme, offerte... mais il ne faisait que rêver. Il baissa ses yeux vers sa copie de cours, laissant ses deux amis parler de son incapacité à apprendre certaines leçons.  
  
Harry : c'est notre dernière année dans ce collège et je compte bien réussir et devenir un grand Auror !  
  
Hermione : oh moi non, pas un Auror, à moins de faire équipe avec vous...  
  
Harry : pour cela, ce serait bien si Ron essayait d'apprendre les leçons de Rogues !  
  
Ron : c'est la mort assuré !  
  
Harry : et l'histoire de la magie !  
  
Ron : je crois que je vais finir larbin des Malfoy !  
  
Hermione ne put accepter la dernière réflexion, et commença à s'énerver.  
  
Hermione : ce que tu peux être négatif et sans conviction pour le travail !  
  
Ron : hey ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne travaillais pas ! Je ne suis pas 24h/24 comme toi sur mes bouquins !  
  
Hermione : de toute façon tu ne travaille pas assez, tu préfère passer ton temps à manger ou a faire des bêtises comme tes frères... d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi on t'a envoyé ici !  
  
Ron : et moi je me demande ce que tu glande ici ! Pourquoi on ne t'a pas mis avec les cerdaigles ou alors avec les serpentard ! Puisque que tu es plus forte que tout les autres et que tu prends autant de plaisir à critiquer ma famille !  
  
Il quitta sa chaise dans un grincement affreux et courut tout droit à son dortoir. Hermione resta debout face à Harry, croisant toujours les bras. Harry baissa ses yeux sur sa copie, pour ne pas rencontrer ceux d'hermione.  
  
Hermione : quoi ? !  
  
Harry : tu as trop poussé le bouchon hermione.  
  
Hermione : c'est pas ma faute s'il a le don pour m'exaspérer !  
  
Harry : peut être que si tu arrêtais de prendre tout ce qu'il dit au pied de la lettre ! J'ai assez travaillé pour ce soir... bonne nuit Hermione. »  
  
A son tour il se leva, pris ses affaires et partis se coucher.  
  
Hermione resta debout jusqu'à ce qu'il soit partit et s'affala ensuite sur la chaise qui lui était normalement destinée. Elle laissa sa tête et ses bras tomber sur la table se maudissant d'être aussi affreuse envers celui qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. « Pourquoi est ce que je réagis comme ça ? Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec lui, rien de plus, et il faut toujours que je fasse tout capoter. » De son coté, Ron était allongé sur son lit et fixait la seule et unique photo récente de ses deux mis, accrochée au plafond de son lit. Comme elle était belle et rayonnait de bonheur accroché d'un coté à son bras et de l'autre à celui qu'il avait tant haït. Oui il avait haït Harry. Il avait pris la meilleure place dans le cœur de celle qu'il aimait et le maudissait jour après jour, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour d'hiver Harry sorte enfin avec Cho et laisse une place suffisante à Ron pour s'imposer. Mais il ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Pourtant il aimait la mettre en colère, et il aurait aimé pouvoir se pardonner et laisser le courant la guider jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais ce satané courant ne l'emmenait que vers les larmes, et les bras réconfortants de ses DEUX amis, et non pas lui tout seul. Les seuls moments qu'ils ont eut de privilégiés ont étés leurs premières venues au pré au lard quand Harry n'avait pu les accompagner. Ils n'avaient fait que parler de lui. Il se rappelait aussi de la première fois qu'elle lui avait donné un baiser, juste avant son tout premier match de quidditch. Ce jour-là il aurait pu déplacer des montagnes pour elle. Elle se souvenait aussi de la troisième année. Elle avait touché sa main quand elle avait eut peur de l'hippogriffe, et comme il était doux de le prendre dans ses bras. Oui, elle aimerait bien sentir à nouveau son corps contre le sien, et même plus proche si elle pouvait, mais c'était impossible, il ne l'accepterait jamais. La nuit passa très vite. Le lendemain les cours de divination, ou arithmancie, potions et histoire de la magie n'annonçait rien de bien passionnant.  
  
Reviews please !!! 


	2. hermione rêve et ron perd le controle

**Qui n'a jamais rêvé de l'autre.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Larmes de pluie : je comprends ton dégoût pour le couple harry /hermione... pour moi c'est la mm chose ! il n'empêche que la suite va vraiment te plaire !perso c la premiere fic que je trouve simpa...que j'écris bien sur.

Lynsy : je trouve aussi que ce couple n'est pas trop écrit en fic mais c'est sur que c le plus probable et d'ailleurs je relis toujours les moments ou entre eux c'est un peu tendus pour m'inspirer dans ma fic sans copier bien sur !

Lalaine : je suis contente que ça te plaise et c'est rare qu'une fic herm/ron plaise à ceux qui n'aiment pas normalement ! Je suis très contente !!!

Chapitre 2 

« C'est la dernière journée juste avant le week-end... » il avait beau se répéter cette phrase, ron ne pouvait pas supporter les cours de cette chouette de Trelawney qui croyait tout savoir sur tout. « Hermione avait raison à son propos ! » Il la regardait toucher les crânes de ses élèves, elle leur démontrait qu'elle détenait le pouvoir de lire dans leur cerveau. Après quelques allez et retour dans les rangées elle atteignit celui de Ron et Harry. Elle mis ses doigts maigres et crochus sur sa tête.

Trelawney : voyons ce que tu as dans la tête.

Pour Ron c'était très simple : Hermione nue dans ses bras le couvrant de mots doux et de baisers passionnés. Il ne fallait pas chercher très longtemps, mais bien sur le professeur y trouva bien plus à dire, notamment pour mettre la honte à Ron.

Trelawney : comme cela est charmant !

« Charmant ? ! » Ron se réveilla et fixa Harry d'un air apeuré. Il chuchota « charmant ? » Harry s'étouffa de rire et manqua de peu de tomber sur le plancher. Le professeur continua.

Trelawney : je ne pensais pas trouver ce genre de présage ! Je vois... l'amour, oh mais aussi ce cas est désespéré ! C'est bien ce que je craignais !

Ron se doutait bien qu'elle y verrai une horreur, mais ne se douta pas de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle rouvris les yeux et lui dit

Trelawney : mon garçon laissez tomber, cette jeune femme est bien trop prétentieuse et terre à terre, pour vous ! »

Elle quitta sa table avec une expression de supériorité, et se redirigea vers son bureau. « Hermione, prétentieuse ? » Harry s'était arrêté de rire et fixai Ron, vraiment concentré sur ce que venais de lui dire le professeur. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Harry : ron... qui est-ce ?

Ron : ... mais... p-personne voyons !

Harry : à ta tête, ce n'est pas faux ce qu'elle a dit.

Ron : si ! Elle n'est pas prétentieuse, elle est comme elle est, c'est cette vieille chouette qui en est jalouse ! »

Ron se leva et parti du cours laissant quelques parchemins au passage.

Hermione s'installa sur sa chaise à coté de Mélisson Bulstrod, une des filles de serpentards qu'elle pouvait le moins voir en peinture après Pansy. Elle n'avait pas eut le choix, pour la première fois elle était arrivée en retard. Pourtant l'arithmancie était son cours préféré, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose de bien plus troublant lui faisait oublier son cours.

Elle avait rêvé, oui, mais pas de n'importe quoi. Elle s'était retrouvée au terrier, seule avec celui qui emprisonnait ses sens, sauf quand il était proche d'elle. Elle avait vu toutes les personnes de sa famille sortir et la laisser seule avec cette maison et cet homme qui la faisait vibrer. Elle monta les escaliers au bruit du grincement qu'elle avait souvent entendu en l'empruntant les étés qu'elle avait été invitée. Elle continua le long de ce sombre couloir qu'elle connaissait si bien maintenant. Elle toucha la porte derrière laquelle la personne la plus convoitée l'attendait. Elle poussa doucement la poignée et ouvrit, dans un bruit de grincement, la porte. Elle entra dans sa chambre discrètement et tomba sur un corps,nu. Ses cheveux roux brillaient au soleil qui perçait derrière ses rideaux rouges et dégoulinaient d'eau. Elle coula le long des ses larges épaules continuait son chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne détachait pas son regard de ce corps, l'eau continuait toujours sa route le long de son échine et finissait sa route sur des fesses musclées. Elle frissonnait d'envie à la vue d'un corps aussi dur et attrayant.

Vector : mlle Granger ?

Soudain elle revint à la réalité. Le professeur Vector d'était penché sur son bureau et l'observait d'un air inquiet.

Vector : vous êtes sure que tout va bien ?

Hermione : je... je... n'en sais rien.

Vector : vous êtes brûlante et pourtant vous frissonnez... voudriez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ?

Hermione : non... je... oui, pourquoi pas. »

Elle se leva doucement encore embrumée par les images de son rêve. C'était mieux pour elle de sortir de cours.

Elle n'était pas malade, enfin pas physiologiquement parlant, mais plutôt psychologiquement.

Son rêve la hantait et ne cessait de revenir en flashs.

Elle sortis du château et se dirigea lentement les yeux embrumés par ce rêve vers le lac. Elle lança ses affaires par terre au bord de l'étendue d'eau. Elle tomba à genoux à moitié dans l'eau leva le visage au ciel et hurla de toutes ses forces : « QUAND VAS-TU ARRETER DE ME HANTER ? ! » Elle baissa la tête et sur un coup de sang plongea la tête la première dans le lac. Quand elle se sentit assez rafraîchie, elle sortit de l'étendue et resta assise sur le bord. Il ne faisait que 18 °c, mais elle s'en foutait, la maladie n'était rien face à ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Ron faisait les cents pas. Il n'avait pas quitté la tour noire. De là il voyait tout et c'était à cet endroit précis qu'il arrivait à évacuer. Il ne dirait rien. Il se devait de garder le silence. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à découvrir son secret... même Harry ne devait pas savoir. Avec Voldemort dans les parages ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il redescendit lentement les marches poussiéreuses de sa tour et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

Elle s'était résigné à rentrer pour se sécher. Le froid avait vaincu son état psychologique, et Hermione savait que son esprit était plus soulagé maintenant. Elle marcha le long des couloirs du château, lorsque, malencontreusement, ron se trouva sur son chemin. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, interdite.

Il sursauta et dévisagea une Hermione trempée de la tête aux pieds, dégoulinante d'eau. Il scrutait son visage luisant. Une goutte parcourut la longue mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait au milieu du visage coula le long de son petit nez en trompette et stoppa sa course sur une langue rose qui vint la lécher sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier geste ne parut pas aussi innocent aux yeux de Ron. Son cœur s'accéléra, il n'osait rien dire, mais sa main parla pour son cœur. Lentement, tremblante, elle alla retirer la mèche rebelle du visage d'hermione.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait tendu sa main vers elle. Il avait touché ses cheveux dans un silence magique. Il n'avait pas commencé par une phrase lourdingue. Non. Il avait retiré sa mèche de devant ses yeux. Elle eut un grand frisson. Ce n'était pas la température ou l'eau. Non c'était autre chose. La vision de son corps nu, de son rêve qui revenait à nouveau.

Ron vit qu'elle frissonnait, et il se réveilla enfin. Il se recula dans un élan de peur et déclara.

Ron : qu'est ce que tu es allé faire ?

Hermione : me... baigner.

Ron : avec une température de 18 °c dehors ?"

Elle resta interdite, le regard toujours lointain.

Ron : tu es malade ! Allez viens, on rentre, tu vas attraper mal. »

Il partit devant, et hermione se réveilla enfin. Elle avait sûrement rêvé de nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui toucher le visage. Pas ron. Il n'était pas comme ça. Mais pourtant elle n'avait plus sa mèche devant les yeux.

Et voilà un deuxième chapitre terminé... alors ??? je vous promets beaucoup de bizarreries, et certainements des retournements de situations !!! Alors reviewé moi !


	3. aprés le lac la nuit n'est pas de tout r...

**Qui n'a jamais rêvé de l'autre ?**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Missanie :** merci, la suite promet d'être renversante ! J'ai toujours aimé les scènes du livre avec Trelawney... pas toi ?

**Angel : **merci du compliment... vive la patience, le voilà ton nouveau chapitre !

**Bénélie : **merci pour ta review voilà la suite et continue à m'en envoyer !!!

**Frogette : **arrête de pleurer, je t'en supplie ! Sèches tes larmes et lit donc ce nouveau chapitre !

**Larmes de pluies : **oui MR le président ! A vos ordres voici la suite ! Merci pour ton message délirant je pense que si je rêvais de Ron ça ne me laisserait pas si froide que ça... non ?

**Elea013 :** la voilà ! 

**Bucky 013 : **merci ça me fait très plaisir que tu trouves mon histoire bien écrite... n'hésite pas a me reviewer encore pour me dire ce qui ne va pas... on sais jamais !

**Allima :**et oui j'aime troturer mes lecteurs... lol non mais ne t'inquiète pas voilà la suite !

**Alana :**merci du compliment !

**Moi :** et ben si elle es si géniale ma fic... je la continue !! na !!

Chapitre 3 attention, R !! 

Elle suivit de loin ce grand roux et resta bloquée sur son dos. Comme elle voulait le toucher, le caresser de ses mains fines et moites d'envie.

Elle rêvait de frôler ce corps si dur, et si attirant.

Il marchait vite, il ne voulait plus avoir à y penser. Comment avait-il pu échapper à son propre contrôle ? Son cœur avait trop parlé. « Elle n'a pourtant pas bougé » elle était restée stoïque, presque surprise de son acte. Comme si elle aussi aurait aimé qu'il la touche. Non ! Pour ron c'était impossible. Il devait arrêter d'y penser. La nuit passerai très vite et le lendemain il n'y verrai que la Hermione normale. Son amie.

Il la laissa devant son dortoir sans un mot et retourna en cours. Toute la journée, aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux.

Harry perdait patience. Il pouvait leur parler sans problème, mais séparément. Les réflexions cinglantes d'Hermione manquaient aux propos exagérés de Ron. Harry ne pouvait plus croire à un changement si soudain. La soirée approcha et il tenta de faire parler Hermione. Elle était restée bouquiner dans la salle commune tandis que Ron s'était précipité dans son dortoir.

Harry : Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Hermione : est-ce si important que ça ?

Harry : assez pour me mettre dans un état d'agacement intense.

Hermione : oh.

Elle referma doucement son livre, baissant ses yeux pour ne pas être obligée de trahir ses émotions.

Harry : je vous connais très bien tous les deux et ce qu'il ce passe n'est pas normal.

Hermione : de quoi parles-tu ?

Harry : Hermione ! Vous ne vous parlez plus depuis ce matin ! Vous vous évitez et même pire, vous ne vous disputez plus ! C'est quoi ce délire ! ?

Hermione : mais rein du tout voyons ! Peut-être que.. ; finalement c'est mieux ainsi... peut être a-t-il décidé d'être moins bête. Et si tu le permets, j'aimerais aller dormir... bonne nuit harry.

Harry : c'est ça... mais vous foncez tous les deux dans un mur !

Harry lui cria sa dernière réplique à travers toute la salle et grimpa les nerfs à bloc dans son dortoir où Ron dormait à poing fermé.

Ron avait mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir mais quand il y parvint enfin, son rêve fut des plus perturbant. Il se retrouva sur une plage de sable blanc. La mer était turquoise et le ciel semblait s'être arrêté sur une nuit étoilée. Un peu plus loin sur la plage, un feu de camps était entrain de briser la douce harmonie de couleur que formait le ciel et la mer. Ron s'en rapprocha et découvrit un immense banquet. Plein de monde y avait été conviés mais aucune personne n'était familière aux yeux de Ron. Il voulut s'asseoir quand deux mains douces et fines vinrent l'arrêter. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en pyjama mais en bermuda. Les deux mains qui l'avaient relevé appartenaient à une superbe créature, celle dont il avait souvent rêvé.

Elle était belle, mince, la peau brillante à la lueur de l'immense brasier. Elle était vêtue d'un paréo blanc et d'un haut de maillot de la même couleur. Dans ses cheveux une fleur des caraïbes et dans ses yeux une lueur qui régnait dans ceux de Ron bien trop souvent quand il en rêvait aussi belle que cette fois-ci. Tout à coup plus de banquet, plus de personnes étrangères, juste eux et leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Elle sentait la vanille et sa peau était si douce qu'il la caressait langoureusement comme une chose fragile et précieuse. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'une de ses épaules l'embrassa doucement et remonta le long de son cou, intensifia son baiser au creux de ce cou si pur, si attrayant. Elle laissa échapper dans un souffle de plaisir son nom. Son cœur bondit. Il continua à l'embrasser et atteint enfin ses lèvres. Elles étaient si sucrées ! Leurs baisers devinrent plus fougueux, ils se dévoraient mutuellement. Il sentait une de ses douces mains caresser son dos de tout son long faisant glisser ses ongles de bas en haut, et l'autre s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. I était bercé par ses formes. Il ne cessait de parcourir son corps, avide de plus de contact. Elle se laissa aller en arrière et atterrit doucement sur le sable. Il l'observa quelques secondes la voyant ainsi comme il souhaitait la voir en réalité ; ouverte à tous ses désirs et aussi attirée par lui, que lui par elle en cet instant.

Elle l'attira vers elle et caressa son torse de ses ongles. Il en eut des frissons incontrôlables. Il ne put refouler un soupir de plaisir quand ses doigts habiles descendirent plus bas que son torse et son bas ventre. Elle fit descendre le bermuda laissant apparaître l'objet de sa convoitise. Ses longs doigts caressèrent ce bout de chair rigide. Puis le pris délicatement dans ses mains et commença des va-et-vient lents, et très langoureux. Ron s'envolait. Son cœur lui meurtrissait la poitrine et il sentait son sexe se durcir au contact de ses mains habiles. Doucement elle enroba son pénis de sa bouche humide, suçotant au passage l'endroit qui créait chez ron des gémissements rauques et qui augmentait son désir. Elle continua ainsi, intensifiant les sucions. Ron se retenait, tous ses muscles se contractaient, son cœur explosait, elle lécha une dernière fois le bout de son pénis, et ron fut au ciel, il implosa. Le vide. Dans sa tête plus rien n'avait de sens seul le plaisir éphémère de cet acte emplissait son esprit...

Harry : RON !

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se rendit compte de la situation.

Harry : désolé Ron, mais le petit déj' est Max à dix heures et.. il est dix heures moins le quart.

Ron : heu... d'accord.

Il n'arrivait pas à articuler car il avait la bouche pâteuse, son cœur lui mutilait encore la poitrine et il se rendit compte que son rêve avait eut des répercutions sur son état physique.

« Et merde » pensa-t-il « comment vais-je le faire redescendre ? » Il se concentra et utilisa un sort de congélation que sa mère lui avait apprit pour faire des glaçons en été. Il congela une chaussette à proximité et la fourra ensuite dans son caleçon.

Ron : aaaah ! Putain c'est froid !

Au bout de 20 secondes son érection était retombée.

Ron : quelle idée de foutre le petit déjeuner à dix heures maxi !

Vouala ! fin du 3eme chapitre ! allez rewievé moi !!! je veux pleins pleins de commentaires...


	4. le bonheur n'est jamais trop loin du mal...

Réponse aux reviews :

**Allima : **merci ! lol le sort hein ? ben en tout cas cuila de chapitre il va etre un peu plus long mais surtout... il va tout casser !!!

**Cyrano :** wouaw ! pour une longue review s'en est une !!! je suis dslé de te décevoir mais avant que nos 2 héros soient enssemble ça va chauffer ! et je te promets de sacrés retournements ! franchment merci. Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point je me casse la tête pour respecter les persos ! et c TRO TRO dur... en espérant de ne pas te décevoir... voilà la suite !

**Missanie : ** merci ma fidèle lectrice ! et bien, tu devrais relire l'histoire et peut etre que tu comprendra mieux pkoi ils ne se parlent presque plus... mais tu peut lire la suite ça t'aideras je pense...

**Rupertforever : **ok ! je vois que tu a bien suivi son rêve avec attention !!! en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à le faire ...

**Larmes de pluies :** merci ! le coups de la chaussette c'est mon frère qui m'en a donné l'idée... alors merci frérot ! je suis contente de savoir que tu a bien ris... merci encore.

**Chapitre 4 : le malheur n'est jamais loin du bonheur.**

Il s'habilla en vitesse, ne prenant pas le temps de se coiffer et fila en direction de la grande salle. Il ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux de son petit déjeuner, essayant de noyer dans son thé, les images érotiques de sa nuit. Par chance, celle-ci se levait toujours plutôt pour étudier dans la bibliothèque...ah...Hermione dans la bibliothèque... « ron concentre toi sur ton thé bordel ! » Il se secoua un peu et avala son thé encore brûlant d'un seul coup. Il alla se balader vers le terrain de quidditch. Harry et son équipe s'y entraînaient. Ron n'était plus que remplaçant. Une sixième année, fort belle d'ailleurs, avait suppliée Jessica jonhson avant son départ de la placer titulaire au poste de gardien.. Elle y fut directement envoyée lors de son essai car elle était plutôt douée. Elle avait aussi d'assez beaux atouts qui avaient les premières fois fait perdre quelques points à serpentards. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'aux serpentards qu'elle faisait tourner la tête. Ron avait cru apercevoir un jour d'entraînement qu'Harry et elle échangeait quelques regards furtifs, voire très explicites.

Soudain derrière lui, un cri. Son cri ! Hermione ! ron se retourna et vit son Hermione entourée des brutes de serpentards. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour elle. Bien sur le seul imbécile capable de s'en prendre à Hermione était présent. Malfoy. La colère gagna très vite le cœur de Ron et il se précipita plus haineux que jamais vers eux.

« Laissez la tranquille ! EXPELLIARMUS ! »

La puissance de son sort fit voler 3 serpentards à plus de deux mètres de hauteur, révélant une Hermione apeurée la chemise à moitié déchirée. Malfoy se retourna surpris par l'intervention du rouquin.

Ron cria un nouveau sort et envoya la baguette de l'un des serpentards dans la main d'Hermione.

« Attrape la Hermione ! »

malfoy lâcha la sienne de peur et partit en courant vers le château, mais Hermione se releva de rage et jeta le sort de « Densentaugemento » comme il avait pu lui faire subir en quatrième année. Puis à l'aide de Ron finirent par envoyer balader les trois derniers serpentards qui osaient encore se mesurer à eux.

Puis elle s'effondra par terre pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ron s'abaissa prés d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Hermione : merci...

Ron : chhht je suis là calme toi... il ne t'arrivera plus rien. »

Il avait fait ça pour la protéger mais surtout pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu se dire qu'il l'avait perdue. Mais elle était vivante et dans ses bras.

Elle se blotti encore plus dans ses bras ne souhaitant pas qu'il se sépare d'elle. Comme ses bras étaient forts et chauds. Comme ils leurs avaient manqués.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il y voulut déposer un petit baiser, quant au même moment elle releva la tête. Il manqua sa douce chevelures et atterrit sur son front.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il y avait bien plus qu'une lueur protective dans les yeux de Ron, mais elle n'y voyait rien. Elle avait bien plus qu'envie de rester dans ses bras, mais il ne comprenait rien. Il savait que cette lueur n'était pas normale, il ne la connaissait pas. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle, l'aida à se relever et l'emmena sans un mot à l'infirmerie.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle bougé malencontreusement ? Il la laissa entre les mains de madame pomfresh et partit s'enfermer dans un endroit secret qu'il connaissait depuis peu. En haut d'une tour se trouvait une chambre abandonnée et, Ron y avait enfermé depuis l'année de sa découverte tous ses secrets. De ses moindres désirs, à ses moindres peurs ou colères. Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils miteux qui ornaient cette salle et pris son livre de potions. Il révisa, pour la première fois de sa vie il révisa pour hermione.

Elle se sentait nue... le serpentards s'étaient amusés à lui déchirer ses affaires et s'apprêtaient à la faire souffrir, quand Ron débarqua... Elle avait quelques bleus et contusions, mais rien de très grave. Ils auraient pu aller plus loin, mais elle était saine et sauve. Grâce à ron. Elle pensa encore à lui en sortant de l'infirmerie. Le baiser sur son front... que signifiait-il ? Sûrement pas de l'amour... non, ron ne dévoilait pas ses sentiments comme cela. Ce baiser n'était qu'amical... elle se résigna à y croire, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier... c'était bien trop compliqué... a moins... à moins de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Il referma son cahier. Son regard était bien un regard d'amie... il le savait. Tous ces signes n'étaient que des signes d'amitié, et son regard... oui c'était de la répulsion. Elle n'avait pas aimé son baiser sur le front. Il aurait pu le deviner, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il l'aimait tellement. Ron devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pouvait pas souffrir d'avantage.

Le midi passa et les trois amis se retrouvèrent autour de la petite table du fond de la salle commune. La discussion qui avait commencé sur l'entraînement de Quidditch du matin, parti sur le travail à effectuer pour le lundi.

Hermione : j'ai presque fini tous mes devoirs il ne m'en reste plus.

Harry : moi, j'ai presque... rien fait !

Ron : attention tu va prendre mon rôle !

Hermione : justement... je parie que tu es encore aller te balader ou manger des trucs dans la cuisine des elfes au lieu de travailler !

Hermione avait pris son sale ton sarcastique qui irritait fortement Ron.

Ron : non, madame je sais tout ! Figure-toi que j'ai presque tout terminé !

Il afficha un air satisfait.

Hermione : pas mal.

Ron : quoi ?! Pas mal !? Non mais tu te fiches de qui ? Quand c'est Neville ou Ginny qui font des efforts c'est éloges et tout le tralala et moi... c'est pas mal !

Ron imita faussement le ton sarcastique d'Hermione. Harry dut surpris par cet élan de colère. Pour lui ça allait être une sacrée dispute. Pour une fois que Ron faisait des efforts, Hermione ne considérait pas ça comme quelque chose de bien. Harry se recula un peu et laissa les deux collègues se manger le bout du nez, accoudés tous deux sur la petite table.

Hermione : oui... pas mal... depuis le temps que j'attend ça... je vois que tu y a mis du temps... et que tu peux faire mieux en plus.

Ron : tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale mage bouquin ! J'essaye de faire des efforts et qu'ai-je droit en retour ? Rien ! Que dalle ! Tu te fous vraiment de moi !

Hermione : Ronald Weasley ! Tu pourrais être cent fois plus intelligent que Malfoy si tu le voulais bien, mais je vois avec tristesse que tu es aussi attardé que lui !

Harry fit un sursaut. Quoi ? Hermione avait surpassé les limites de leurs engueulades. Harry n'e croyait pas ses oreilles, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient entrain de s'insulter. Jamais leurs prises de becs n'avaient étés aussi intenses.

Ron : il faudrait vraiment que tu saches ce que c'est que s'amuser ma pauvre ! ça te ferais du bien qu'on te décoince ! »

Il se leva de rage suivie par Hermione qui était rouge de gêne et de colère.

Hermione : ferme-la sale puceau !

Ron : parle pour toi ! il n'y a que ton chat de malheur et toi même qui ai jamais vu ton corps, alors ne m'accuse pas d'être ce que tu refuse de ne plus être... et t'en qu'a faire, vu que tu trouves Malfoy plus intelligent que moi, t'a qu'a lui demander qu'il te saute !

Hermione : tu me dégoûtes ! Vas faire tes saloperies ailleurs Weasley !

Ron : et toi vas te décoincer, tu finiras vieille fille ! Même Krum n'a pas voulut de toi ! »

Ils s'en allèrent chacun dans leurs dortoirs laissant Harry comme seul témoin à leur dispute sans aucun sens mais la plus dure, qu'ils n'aient jamais eut. Harry s'accouda lourdement sur la petite table. Jamais, oh non jamais il n'avait eu droit à une altercation pareille. Il se demanda s'il allait arriver à les réconcilier. Il connaissait chacun d'entre eux sur le bouts de ses doigts et savaient tout de leurs sentiments, seulement... cette discussion mouvementée venait d'ajouter une barrière immense qu'il n'arriverait pas à briser tout seul.

Et voilà c'est finiiiiiiiii... oui je sais je suis hyper cruelle avec les persos... mais c'est d'autant mieux car l'histoire seras plus longue... gros bisous energyser.


	5. l'éloignement est forcement le mauvais r...

Réponse aux reviews :

**Larmes de pluies :** ah ! premier avis positif ! mais dans une relation comme la leur il FAUT de la baston !

**Milico :**a ta demande... voici la suite...

**Missanie : **ahah ! surprise ! tu découvriras tout par la suite...

**Wendy :** merci ! ce n'est pas grave que tu y ai mis du temps, l'important c'est que tu y sois arrivée !

**Benelie : **et oui cette foutue mésentente des sexes opposés nous pourris la vie, mais merci pour ton encouragement. Le pauvre Harry il va avoir du mal et je pense qu'il va rien pouvoir faire... durant un long moment.

Avis important ! attention a partir de ce chapitre... ne vous attendez pas à une ponctualité excellente, car : le lycée ça reprends mais surtout la terminale !!!!! oh mon dieu !!!

Chapitre V :L'éloignement est forcement le mauvais remède... 

Pour ron c'était décidé. Hermione l'avait enragé pour al dernière fois de sa vie. Il avait le cœur brisé mais sa colère surpassait ce sentiment. Il se jeta sur son lit, respirant très difficilement, il fallait évacuer cette colère. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait insultait de puceau. Il savait pourtant que c'était vrai, mais son orgueil pris le dessus. Il enrageait parce qu'il avait souvent rêvé d'elle comme étant la seule avec qui il aurait perdu sa virginité, mais là... tous ces rêves s'étaient envolés dans cette dispute. Hermione n'était plus son amie, c'était fini.

C'était décidé, elle ne pourrait plus lui reparler. La colère avait vite trépassé face à son immense malheur. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, le cœur brisé, et les larmes ravageant son visage. Durant dix minutes elle ne cessa de pleurer puis arriva enfin à sécher ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie et qu'elle prouve qu'elle n'était pas aussi coincée que ce que cet abruti avait dit d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle l'efface de son cœur. Elle le haïssait parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais cela ne devait plus être. Elle devait chercher un moyen. C'était fini les belles tentatives de rapprochement. L'éloignement était forcement le bon remède.

Le soir tomba bien vite, mais ce soir là était assez spécial. Dumbledore avait autorisé toutes les maisons à se rassembler dans une salle commune pour y veiller et s'amuser le plus longtemps possible et le plus tard aurait été le mieux.

Pour Ron et Hermione s'était l'occasion idéale d'oublier l'un et l'autre.

Harry était perdu. Pouvait-il faire quelque chose ? Il les vit se séparer dés leur entrée, le laissant seul au milieu de la pièce. Ce qui préoccupait ensuite Harry c'était ce soi-disant accord de dumbledore de faire la fête, et Anna, la gardienne de l'équipe. Cela faisait des mois, a vrai dire 2, qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux sans jamais oser se toucher. Harry n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser, sur tout son corps.

Ron alla se caler prés du buffet où de nombreuse pouffsoufles semblaient bien s'amuser. Il s'intégra à un petit groupa de 4 jeunes filles parlant des boutiques de pré au lard, dont le thème le plus abordé était la boutique ZONKO.

Hermione alla s'asseoir dans un coin à coté d'un cerdaigle totalement absorbé dans un livre. Dans sa tête il y eut un déclic. « Est-ce que je ressemble réellement à ça ? » Elle l'observa quelques secondes puis détourna son regard sur ses genoux. « Il faudrait vraiment que je me décoince. »

Ron observa une à unes chaque fille du groupe tel un prédateur, et découvrit avec surprise qu'elles étaient toutes plus belles que les unes que les autres, mais une seule attira son attention. Elle avait les cheveux mi-long, châtains clair et les yeux les plus sombres qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Elle débordait de joie de vivre et de passion. Ron se sentit le pire des clowns à coté d'elle.

Un jeune homme s'approcha d'hermione.

« -bonjour. »

Elle leva les yeux doucement et s'étonna de voir quelqu'un d'aussi beau et galant que celui qu'elle avait en face.

« - je ne voulais te déranger dans ta... contemplation. Connor Flaves. »

Il se baissa et lui fit un baise-main. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« -Hermione Granger... enchantée. »

C'était un cerdaigle assez grand, brun aux yeux verts. Il semblait avoir déjà connu une relation sérieuse avec une fille. Hermione s'en inquiétait beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Elle s'appelait Sandra et semblait très intéressée par tout ce que pouvait dire Ron, fut-ce au sujet du Quidditch ou de Zonko. Sandra et ron avaient fini par s'isoler pour parler, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus l'un de l'autre.

Hermione discutait arithmancie et littérature avec Connor. Il semblait avoir les même goûts et Hermione se laissa un peu plus aller en confiance avec lui. Le garçon d'à coté n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ils en profitèrent pour s'en moquer discrètement. Hermione s'amusait, elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Il n'était plus question de Ron.

La fin de soirée approchait et ron n'avait pas envie, tout comme Hermione, de quitter Sandra ou, Connor.

Ron donna rendez-vous le matin même à Sandra devant le stade de Quidditch, tandis qu'Hermione se fit inviter à la bibliothèque, par Connor.

Ils semblaient avoir oubliés tous deux leurs disputes et ne pensait qu'au lendemain.

Le dimanche matin fut une matinée de conclusion. Ron sorti enfin avec Sandra au cours de la visite du stade, et Hermione connu les sensations d'un premier baiser entre deux étagères.

A midi les deux adolescents avaient passé l'étape du baiser... ron se sentait totalement en confiance. Il se sentait prés à tout, même à sauter le pas avec elle, car dans sa tête c'était clair, pour en finir, il fallait le faire, pour qu'Hermione disparaisse enfin. Il vit entrer Hermione et une drôle de sensation s'empara de lui quand il vit qu'elle était main dans la main avec un cerdaigle. Il était en colère contre, en colère ou jaloux ? Non, ron. Tu t'en fiche pas mal de cette mange-bouquin... et s'était décidé.

Hermione donna un doux baiser à Connor et s'en alla s'asseoir à sa table, loin de ron. Elle était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était constamment renversée par ses baisers et ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien advenir du reste, si ça lui procurait autant de plaisir ? Elle se surprit à avoir de telle pensée alors qu'elle n'était même pas sure de ses sentiments envers Connor. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Ron et le nœud se fit encore plus serrant dans son estomac. Oui, il fallait tout faire pour l'oublier, la douleur était bien trop insupportable. Elle l'avait vu aux bras d'une brunette de pouffsoufles et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver de spécial pour être aussi souvent collé contre elle. Elle revint sur son repas et tenta de tout oublier.

Harry avait enfin conclu le soir même avec Anna, et même un peu plus que conclu... cela faisait si longtemps que même les draps de son lit s'en sont aperçus. Leur attirance les avait menés à se dévorer mutuellement toute la soirée. Ils avaient eut le temps en 5 heures de le faire 5 fois... suffisant pour un début... mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'a ça... il observa du coin de l'œil ses deux amis déchirés par leur soi-disant « plus belle rencontre de l'année » Harry en était presque malade et en avait un peu parlé à Anna et elle aussi partageait son avis. Ils avaient tous les deux débarqués au même moment dans la vie de ses amis et avaient comme par « magie » les même goûts. Harry se jura de trouver leurs failles. Dumbledore avait encore fait des siennes en donnant de fausses infos sur Voldemort et ses activités à Harry. Il savait qu'à présent le danger était omniprésent et que rien ne l'autorisait à sortir du château sans la surveillance de Dumbledore lui-même. Harry s'inquiétait d'autant plus que l'amitié dans ce combat comptait énormément, et le fait de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se séparer alors que tout avait prévu l'inverse avait tout fichu par terre. Leur amour aurait du redonner de la force au bon coté, mais seulement deux êtres presque inconnus avaient débarqué et foutu leur force et leur amitié par terre. Harry se jura de tout découvrir.

Voilà c fini !! aaah ! moi ossi je rage !!!! je sais que c'est dur a avaler , mais le prochain il va pas être mieux... mais comme on dit après la tempête viens le beau temps...( oui je sais c pas le bon proverbe !)

Bisous energyser


	6. quand son esprit lui joue des tours

Réponses aux reviews :

**Milico** : ben dis donc ! je vois, ça que tu aimes ! dés le jour où je le met tu li mon nouveau chapitre ! franchement ça me fait chaud au cœur...

**Larmes de pluie** : prends des destressant ! lol. T'inquiète pas ça va se calmer... enfin normalement ça devrais...

**Allima **: future détective ???? lol le beau temps viendras. Ça il faut y croire.

Quand notre esprit nous joue des tours... 

Plus d'un mois venait de passer et le froid hivernal s'était installé partout sauf dans le cœur de nos juenes élèves... Hermione était heureuse avec Connor... elle n'avait pas encore sauté le pas, mais apprenait chaque jour de nouveaux plaisirs du corps humain, elle savait tous ses points faibles et ceux d'un homme. Elle avait eut l'occasion de tester sa résistance et de connaître enfin la consistance de ce bout de chair qui restait inconnu pour elle.

Ron quant à lui avait sauté le pas depuis un certain temps. Il s'était révélé être un bon amant et lui, aussi, connaissait les nombreuses faiblesses féminines... Sandra se révéla de plus en plus vorace avec le temps.

Harry quant à lui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de chercher la petite bête à Dumbledore et passait la majorité de son temps au Quidditch et avec Anna... un beau jour tous les deux découvrirent la vraie face cachée des 2 soi-disant petits amis d'Hermione et Ron, mais à peine avaient-ils essayés de leur en parler, qu'ils s'étaient braqués furieusement contre eux et leur « fausses accusations »

Un beau soir Hermione céda enfin. Elle découvrit la souffrance ultime de la première fois, mais se laissa mordre par le plaisir jouissif, de la seconde.

Mais soudain, elle fit une chose qui échappa à son contrôle. Un des ses cris d'extase ne s'adressa pas à Connor...

Hermione : ron !

Connor : quoi ? !

Connor se figea sur place et Hermione se plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

Hermione : désolée Connor... je suis... fatigué, je... peux pas continuer...

Connor : ce n'est pas grave mon cœur.

Elle roula sur le coté lui faisant dos et se recouvrit des draps pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Ron n'était pas à sa première fois avec Sandra, mais ce soir là RON vit quelque chose de spécial...

Au début tout allait bien. Il caressait cette peau si familière depuis un mois et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il la serrait contre lui, l'aimant encore un fois de plus. Puis elle l'embrassa et ce fut là que tout dérapa ; il n'y avait plus de Sandra, plus de poufsouffle dominante, mais Hermione. Il touchait ses hanches. Il caressa ses seins, les seins d'hermione. Il croyait rêvait, mais cette fois-ci le plaisir devint plus fort. Il avait entre ses mains un corps si chaud, si doux et de voir son visage en pleine extase, lui procurait bien plus de plaisir que de voir celui de Sandra. Et quand tout fut fini, sa vision redevint normale. Sandra s'effondra sur lui et chuchota à son oreille.

Sandra : je ne sais pas ce que tu avais ce soir, mais tu m'as emmené au septième ciel si vite ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Ron : je... ne sais pas. Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

Il la posa à coté de lui et s'endormit aussitôt.

Ce week-end là, les choses allaient se précipiter...

Anna : Harry... il faut absolument les remettre ensembles !

Harry : on a déjà essayé, mais rien n'y fait.

Anna : c'est dangereux certes, mais si ça continue, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ?

Harry : ...

Anna : tu deviendras trop malheureux sans eux et le pire c'est qu'il aura gagné... Harry !

Harry : je sais... je dois absolument tout faire pour l'empêcher de détruire mes amis !

Anna : alors on réessaye ? Toi Ron, et moi Hermione.

Harry : si tu veux.

Anna : ne te décourage pas...

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui donner du courage. Harry savait qu'IL s'attaquerait d'abord à ce qui lui était le plus cher et comptait tout faire pour empêcher cela.

Ron devait savoir qui était sandra.

Celui-ci s'était réveillé bien plus tôt que d'habitude, il laissa Sandra dormir.

Il avait été trop perturbé par la nuit dernière pour dormir comme un bébé. Il alla parcourir le château quelques instants, puis alla s'asseoir à côté d'un autre matinal, comme lui.

Harry : c'est bien la première fois que je te vois levé aussi tot.

Ron : je... j'ai eu un mauvais sommeil.

Harry : c'est les araignées ?

Ron esquissa un sourire

Ron : non.

Harry : Sandra n'a pas passé la nuit avec toi ?

Ron : je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas au point de ne plus en parler ?

Harry : je n'ai pas changé mon point de vue ron... ne change pas de sujet veux-tu. Pourquoi as-tu mal dormi ?

Ron hésitait. Devait-il se confier à lui ? il posa un long silence de réflexion. Harry avait toujours été là pour lui, mais avait accusé à tort sa petite amie... pourtant... cela fait bien plus de temps qu'Harry le connait par rapport à Sandra. Il réalisa à quel point il avait été aveuglé et décida de se confier.

Ron : c'est à cause d'hermione.

Harry : elle t'empêche de dormir maintenant ?

Ron : en quelques sortes...

Harry : explique moi... nous sommes seuls.

Harry fixa le visage de ron.

Ron : hier soir je... faisais l'amour avec Sandra quand... tout à coups... Sandra, est devenue Hermione.

Harry : tu veux dire qu'Hermione avait pris du polynes...

Ron : non ! c'est moi... elle revient...

Harry : mais j'espère que Sandra n'a rien remarqué ?

Ron : oh... vu non. Senti... oui.

Harry : comment ?

Harry était effaré.

Ron : je ... j'ai été plus performant cette fois-ci, plus que les autres fois.

Un petit silence fut bien vite remplacé par un gros fou-rire. Harry était encore sous le choc, il était soulagé. Soulagé que l'étincelle existait encore. Il y avait encore un espoir.

Voilà !!!! bon je sais c pas très rapide mais bon... il faut bien que le suspense dure !!! tous a vos clavier je veux plein de reviews !!!!

Bisoux energyser...


	7. quand on tombe de haut des fois c'est po...

Réponses aux reviews :

**Rupert forever :** miric ! et ben ouais, il faut dire que l'amour rend aveugle mais dans leurs cas il rend con !

**Missanie : ** aaaah ! surprise !

**Wendy malfoy :** merci ! la face cachée ne sera pas pour tout de suite... héhé suspense

**Milico : **merci de m'être toujours aussi fidèle et franchement ça ma fait rire ton mail direct !!! j'adoooooore

**Larmes de pluie : **et oui, ils sont tarés ! mais j'aime cultiver ce coté là... ça donne du piment.

**Drusilla 452 : **bon ça va tu la eut ta suite alors chnut maintenant !

**Bénélie : **a l'affut ! et oui bonne déduction, mais tout ne seras pas découvert de suite !

**Allima : ** ben oui je voudrais moi aussi qu'ils arrêtent de se poser des questions, mais ils sont compliqués à manipuler ces deux là !

**Quand on tombe de haut... c'est des fois pour notre bien.**

Anna avança doucement vers Hermione. Celle-ci semblait être plongée dans une réflexion intense.

Anna : hem... Hermione?

Elle fit un sursaut se tourna vers Anna.

Hermione : que veux-tu ?

Anna : parler...

Hermione fit mauvaise mine.

Anna : calmement...

Hermione : que veux-tu que je te raconte ?

Anna : tu... tu vas bien en ce moment ? »

Hermione ne souhaitait pas se confier à elle, mais à qui d'autre le dire ? sûrement pas à Harry, et encore moins Ginny, elle était bien trop jeune...finalement peut être était-ce la meilleure personne à qui parler.

Hermione : pas réellement

Anna : aurais-je le droit de savoir pourquoi ?

Hermione fit un signe approbateur de la tête.

Hermione : hier soir... j'ai...

Anna : je ne t'oblige pas Hermione...

Hermione : je dois le dire Anna... c'est trop dur de le garder pour moi.

Anna : comme tu voudras. Je t'écoute.

Hermione : hier soir... j'ai enfin franchi le pas avec Connor, mais... quand... on l'a refait... il s'est passé quelque chose en moi... je n'ai pas pu... crier son nom.

Anna : et, est-ce si troublant que ça ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

Anna : pardon...

Hermione : j'ai crié le nom de Ron à la place.

Anna : oh !

Anna détourna le visage. L'étincelle était encore là. Il fallait maintenant leur montrer, qui étaient leurs petits amis... Harry allait être content.

Ron eut du mal à revoir Sandra, sans repenser à le nuit dernière. Assis à sa table, a midi, ron n'avait pas levé une seule fois les yeux vers Sandra... il semblait plongé dans sa soupe au potiron.

Hermione était dans le même état. Elle avait refusé de revoir Connor se sentant traîtresse.

Ron se leva, suivi de prés par Hermione. Celle-ci s'arrêta derrière une statue écoutant la discussion de Ron et Sandra. Elle, ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais sa raison ne dominait plus.

Ron : heu, salut Sandra.

Sandra : bonjour mon cœur... où étais-tu passé ?

Ron : je... j'étais occupé.

Sandra : ça ne te dérangerais pas de t'occuper de moi ?

Ron : non, je suis désolé mais il faut que j'aille travailler à la bibliothèque. »

Ron ne voulait plus Sandra. Il n'avait plus ces picotements au ventre, il allait simplement à la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas trop quoi inventer à Sandra pour l'éviter, mais quand il eu encore cette vision d'Hermione, il voulut la retrouver.

Connor : Hermione ?

Hermione : Aaaah ! »

Elle fut surprise par l'arrivée discrète de Connor.

Connor : désolé ma puce, je ne voulais...

Hermione : ce n'est pas grave, je... j'allais travailler, un peu...

Connor : tu veux un coup de main ?

Hermione : non ! Heu, non-merci c'est gentil mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Elle lui adressa un faux sourire, posa sa main sur sa joue et parti vers la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait qu'une idée ne tête : rejoindre Ron.

Harry et Anna avaient attendu ce moment depuis un mois...

Ron se perdit au milieu de l'étagère des livres d'enchantements, ne sachant pas ce qu'il cherchait réellement. Hermione quant à elle cherchait un livre de potion. Peut être y trouverait-elle une solution à son problème ?

Elle sortis de l'allée remplie de poussière pour aller se diriger vers celle des sortilèges quant elle fit face à... Ron.

Sur le coup il n'y compris rien. Etait –ce encore son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé il s'écarta sans un mot et se dirigea vers une table. Merlin, que son cœur battait fort !

Hermione croyait rêver, était-ce bien lui ? Son ventre se serra, les larmes montèrent progressivement. Ne pas craquer.

Pourrait-elle lui reparler ?

Il se dégagea et elle partit tête baissée jusqu'au fond de l'allée. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ! Elle l'avait presque oublié, mais son cœur, non.

Il ouvrit le livre sans but précis et réfléchis... comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Comment avait-il osé essayer ? Dans les bras d'une autre ? il se sentait sale. Et cette fois-ci le malheur remplaça la colère.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être malheureuse... ce qu'elle se sentait sale... sale d'avoir couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que celui qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Soudain Harry vint la réveiller.

Ron fut soulevé de ses pensées par Anna.

Ron : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Anna : on a besoin de vous.

Ron : vous ?

Anna : oui , d'Hermione et de toi.

Harry et Anna les emmenèrent dans des couloirs inconnus pour se retrouver au final devant la porte de la salle de bain des préfets.

Ron : qu'est ce que vous attendez de nous ?

Harry : on a besoin de vous...

Anna : à cause de... on ne peut pas vous en dire plus.

Harry : oui ce serait trop dangereux.

Anna : on pourrait nous entendre !

Hermione : mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire à la fin ? !

Harry : entrez et allez vers le dernier bain... le reste... vous le découvrirez tout seuls. »

Hermione regarda pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron... ce regard n'avait rien d'affectif, il était plutôt interrogateur. Ron tourna enfin les yeux vers elle. « On y va ou pas ? » Harry était son ami et Ron voulaient rattraper le temps perdu, alors il s'apprêta a parler, mais Hermione fut la plus rapide...

Hermione : ok. On y va pour toi, Harry.

ON elle avait dit ON. Ron n'avait pas rêvé ? Serait-ce un signe ? « Croise les doigts et espère de tout ton cœur, ron. »

Elle avait poussé la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry leur avait préparé encore ? Ils s'approchèrent doucement, sans bruit, du dernier bain des préfets.

Et là, ils crurent que leurs cœurs passaient dans une broyeuse.

Elle était enlacée dans les bras d'un autre. Lui donnant son corps comme elle le lui avait donné.

Il l'embrassait avidement sur tout son corps la portant dans ses bras fins. Il semblait apprécier son contact, bien plus que celui d'hermione.

Elle faillit tomber dans les pommes. A, à peine 2 mètres d'elle, il y avait celui à qui elle s'était offerte. Là il n'y avait plus de peine, plus de honte, mais de la colère et du dégoût.

Il voulait vomir, lui dire à quel point il avait pu se tromper et lui jeter le plus d'insultes possibles au visage, mais il recula et se retourna. Seulement il était le seul. Hermione ? Que fait-elle ? Il se retourna de nouveau et la vit assise, la tête entre les mains.

Elle n'en pouvait plus... elle s'était trompée. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle... n'avait pas été intelligente sur ce coup ci. La solution n'existait pas dans un livre.

Ron pris délicatement son avant bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et compris. Il fallait pas qu'elle reste là. Il l'emmena discrètement en dehors de la salle. Harry et Anna n'avaient pas bougé.

Harry avait tout prévu, le jeu d'acteur aussi. Ce dont il avait le plus peur maintenant c'était de la réaction de ses deux amis. Ce n'était encore que la première étape.

Voilà c fini pour aujourd'hui !!!! Alors ??? Vous pouvez pas dire que je suis TRES cruelle vu que je ne vous laisse que, à mi-suspense... le plus gros étant passé... le plus gros ?

Bisous Energyser .


	8. le choc

Réponse aux reviews :

**Drusilla 452 :** mais toutes mes histoires sont chez moi et personne n'a plus le droit de les lires cocotte ! et toc !!!

**Allima :**merci ! et surtout n'arrête pas de te poser des questions, c'est bon pour le moral !! lol ! oui c'est vrai que le principal ce sont nos amoureux, mais j'ai toujours eu pour principe de tout mêler à une histoire de choc !

**Wendy malfoy :** mééé ! pourtant j'essaye de n epas vous laisser sur votre faim, mais que voulez vous ! j'aime le suspens !

**Virgo 05 :** merci beaucoup

**Rupert forever :** non, c'est pas ça. En fait dans le chapter précédent, on découvre que Sandra et Connor couchent ensemble, donc qu'Hermione et Ron sont cocu... voilà.

**Milico :** merci de m'encourager encore ! oui je suis cruelle et je l'assume ! bisoux

**Le choc. !Attention R gore et sexe !**

Ron sortit après Hermione et croisa le regard d'harry.

Il semblait inquiet et compatissant.

Il Voulait le tuer. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Mais il avait fait l vide dans sa tête. Maintenant ron savait l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Seulement voilà, ron n'avouait jamais ses fautes, et au lieu de s'arrêter et dire merci à celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, il partit sans se retourner.

Harry se retourna ensuite vers hermione.

Celle-ci était perdue. Elle avait mal, horriblement mal. Elle avait de la haine et du dégoût à ne pas savoir qu'en faire.

Anna essaya d'approcher sa main de son épaule mais Hermione se recula vivement, baissa la tête et parti en pleurant dans la même direction que Ron.

Il s'étala nerveusement sur son lit et referma les rideaux. Il avait trot d'en vouloir à Harry mais ron devait prendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour coupable, pour se calmer, il savait pertinemment au fond de lui que cela ne résoudrait rien, mais ses nerfs avaient pris le contrôle. Comment rattraper plus d'un mois de colère et de fausses accusations ? Il avait faillit perdre un mai, mais surtout le seul être qu'il n'ai jamais aimé : Hermione. En fait, il s'en voulait bien plus qu'il n'en voulait à harry. Et tout ça était arrivé à cause d'une dispute sans sens... avant aucune de leurs disputes n'avaient été aussi dure de conséquences.

Son cœur céda enfin aux malheur et ron en put retenir ses larmes de couler.

Plus rien. Hermione n'avait plus rien à l'esprit. Le blanc total. Ce ne fut que quand elle trouva son lit que tout ses sentiments furent présent de nouveau. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. La haine l'envahissait. Elle s'endormait la haine en plein le cœur.

La tuer, et le tuer, c'était son but, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pris sa baguette et alla les trouver.

Elle parcourait tous les couloirs de poudlard à leur recherche. Tous étaient vides, personne aux alentours sauf eux. En plein milieu de la cour centrale.

Ils étaient là, s'embrassant, se touchant sensuellement, comme s'ils étaient seuls. Ils l'étaient, mais plus pour longtemps.

A nouveau cette vague de colère envahissait le corps tremblant de dégoût d'hermione. Elle s'avançait, sa main serrant de plus en plus fort le petit bout de bois entre ses doigts.

3 mètres.

Ils continuaient à parcourir de leurs mains chaque parcelle de leur peau. Des cadavres, ce n'était plus que des cadavres pour Hermione à présent.

Elle s'avançait encore... elle sera encore plus fort son arme.

2 mètres. « Crevez ! »

Elle cria de toutes ses forces, mais ils ne se retournaient pas.

Elle regarda sa main.

Le sang coulait. Pas son sang, non.

Elle releva la tête et vit deux visages figés par l'horreur.

Elle leur avait planté, pour l'un sa baguette dans le crâne, éclatant de ce fait la boite crânienne répandant ainsi le sang sur tout son visage, et pour l'autre avait transpercé de sa main libre, son ventre, d'où coulait à flots tous les viscères possibles du corps humain.

Le sang coulait de leurs bouches, de leur crâne, ventre. De leurs trous béant causé par la haine. Le ventre troué se vidait de tout, ses boyaux, son fois, son intestin. La fille tomba à terre baignant ainsi dans une immense marre de sang agrémenté de son corps en charpie. L'autre s'était affalé en arrière par le poids de son cerveau qui dégoulinait de l'autre coté de la brèche qu'avait causé l'implantation de la baguette d'hermione. Il n'avait pas manqué au passage de terminer l'éclatement de sa tête en tombant lourdement sur le rebord où ils avaient étés posés avant d'être tué. Ainsi il s'éclata pour de bon la tête explosant le cerveau qui ne lui servirait plus à rien.

Hermione regarda encore une fois ses mains et se réveilla en sursaut. « Merlin! » Pensa-t-elle. Puis elle courut dans les toilettes et vomi enfin tout son dégoût et sa haine

Ron sécha douloureusement ses larmes d'un revers de main et alla se balader, ne supportant plus son lit, ne supportant même plus son reflet dans le miroir.

Harry était abattu. Anna s'approcha de lui, l'entourant de ses grands bras.

« Anna : il le fallait harry.

Harry : pourvu que je ne fasse pas trop d'erreurs.

Anna : tu viens de réparer la leur déjà.

Harry : pas totalement.

Anna : comment ça ?

Harry : il reste encore trop de choses à découvrir.

Anna : tu as tout le temps de t'occuper d'eux... occupe-toi de moi maintenant ...laisse ton esprit de reposer. Viens avec moi. »

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena loin.

Elle releva la tête pour la troisième fois de la cuvette des toilettes et sembla s'être calmée. Elle se sentait enfin vidée de tout dégoût, mais elle ne pouvait pas se pardonner encore d'avoir insulté ron. Le passé revenait bien trop vite des fois. Elle avait eu beau essayer de l'oublier, rien n'y avait fait. Pas même le don de soi à un autre.

Il s'assied sur un banc, le froid hivernal caressant de son doux souffle de glace sur ses joues déjà rosies. Il pensait à hermione. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il fallait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il avait eu beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, la seule solution était d'avouer ses torts. Il lui fallut de grosses minutes de réflexion et il décida enfin que pour elle il en serait capable.

Elle attrapa le boxer de ses mains et l'enleva enfin. Anna dominait tel une diablesse, la corps fin et brûlant d'harry. Il laissait parcourir ses mains sur ses seins, ses hanches et son ventre. Elle l'enfourcha de plus belle et entra son pénis en elle. Ses yeux n'avaient plus la même lueur de bienveillance et laissait place à la folie du désir. Elle se déhancha lentement le faisant entrer plus profondément en elle. Souvent elle le sortait complètement pour mieux le sentir s'enfoncer. Harry fermait les yeux, Anna savait si bien s'y prendre qu'il en avait presque des soupçons, mais il se laissa avoir par ses sentiments. Ses mains dévoraient avidement son corps, engloutissant les formes de ses hanches, pressant le rythme de ses déhanchements trop lents à son goût. Elle accéléra doucement, puis petit à petit augmenta la cadence, sentant de plus en plus le contact de son pénis en elle. Il se cambrait quelques fois améliorant ses va-et-vient rapides. Leurs souffles se transformèrent bientôt en gémissements incontrôlables. Il grognait langoureusement à chaque passages de son gland contre sa paroi et à l'entende de ses cris encourageants, ne cessait de se cambrer accompagnant de plus belle les mouvements frénétiques de leurs corps brûlants. Il sentit qu'elle mouillait de plus en plus et le résultat ce se fit pas attendre, son cri déchira le peu de silence qu'il restait de leurs ébats, et fut bientôt rejoins par Harry qui dans un dernier soupir d'extase de déversa en elle.

Elle s'essuya le visage sur sa cape, sortis des toilettes des filles et marcha lentement encore perdue dans ses pensées. Elle passa devant le parc et vit de dos, Ron, assit. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes, l'observant. Elle hésitait à aller lui parler, mais elle rentra dans le château et attendit la semaine.

Fin du 8ème chapitre.... !!! alors ???? je sais ! je vous laisse encore sur votre faim !

Bisoux !! energyser.


	9. aprés la pluie viens le beau temps

Réponses aux reviews :

**Wendy malfoy :** ouais, on va dire que c'est la haine qui la pousse…

**Virg 05 :** hey ! Mais arête d'être trop gentille ça fait trop plaisir ! ! ! Merci du fond du cœur.

**Kika : ** et bien je suis heureuse que tu prennes autant à cœur leurs aventures : merci pour ta review.

**Drusilla 452 : ** jamais !!! tu pe tjs courir .. j'ai suffisamment de problèmes en philo !!!

**Hermione 46 :** je sais mais.. que veux tu .. la faim justifie les moyens !!!

**Stephanie : **la voilà la suite !!!

**Après la pluie vient le beau temps.**

Le lundi matin, le cours de Mc gonnagall fut plutôt ennuyeux et long. Alors qu'elle leur inculquait (j'adore ce mot !) l'art du greffage magique d'élément vivant ou inerte sur un être, ron semblait plus passionné par un petit bout de parchemin froissé.

- alors avec Anna ?

–ben quoi ?

- ben je sais pas moi… c allé juskou ?

– loin.

–loin comment ?

– ben d'après toi !

waw ! Enfin !

quoi ?

ben ouais t'en a mi du temps ! il faut dire aussi que les conditions étaient peut être un peu trop propices…

-comment ça ?

non, mais je vais pas te décrire la scène non plus !

ben si tiens !

c'est pas vrai , ron ! t'es vraiment un obsédé !

- et ouais…

- t'en est fier ?

oui et non.

explique…

- tu sais pourquoi Harry.

-désolé

non mais c'est vrai, je te le répète encore, je ne suis qu'un pauvre crétin et j'ai eu tort de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance plus tôt.

c'est du passé, tout ce qui importe c'est que tout soit redevenu comme avant.

-ouais… en quelques sortes.

pkoi ?

Hermione.

Son cœur bâti plus fort. Rien que le fait d'écrire son nom le perturbait. Tout le reste de la veille Ron avait longuement discuté avec Harry et ensemble, avaient mis tout au clair. Il avait mûri, ça il en était sur. Mais ses sentiments pour Hermione étaient restés aussi fort qu'au tout début.

-oui je sais ! – répondit Harry- mais c'est à toi d'y aller.

-mais tu sais comment je suis !

« Je vois que ce sont toujours les mêmes ! Monsieur Weasley que viens-je de dire ? »

le professeur Mc Gonnagall avait capté leur discussion et semblait assez mécontente d'eux. Le cours se termina pour l'un, à coté de Goyle et pour l'autre à l'autre bout de la classe.

Hermione se doutait qu'ils étaient entrain de parler d'elle, et était bien décidée à aller récupérer le bout de papier déchiré dans la poubelle. Elle attendit patiemment que le professeur se retourne pour chuchoter en direction de la poubelle le sort de « _reparo_ » et le récupéra en un seul morceau. Elle s'empressa de le lire mais il y avait un problème… elle aurait du s'en douter, cependant cela l'étonnait de ron. Les lettres s'effaçaient les unes après les autres, l'encre s'effaçait rapidement et elle n'eut le temps de voir que les mots : Hermione ; Anna et obsédé… ce qui ne l'arrangea pas du tout. Elle jeta le papier de déception et s'empressa de rejoindre les bois, où Hagrid donnait son cours.

Le temps était des plus glacial à peu de jours des vacances. Harry n'avait toujours pas pensé au cadeau pour Anna, mais savait déjà ce qu'il réservait pour ses deux amis. Il souriait d'avance… seulement il y avait un problème… le cours de rogue risquait de leur donner la solution… t'en pis, cela marchera… il le faut !

Ron remarqua le petit sourire en coin de son ami et le lui fit remarquer.

Ron : qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

Harry : comment ?

Ron : pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile ?

Harry : pour rien…

Un court silence suivit et ron repris la parole

Ron : ce sourire là… n'est pas habituel…

Harry : peut être.

Ron : ça y est, je sais ! »

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite

Ron : tu deviens pire que moi mon pauvre !

Harry : hein ?

Ron : c'est pas vrai… j'aurais jamais cru que tu sois aussi obsédé !! »

Harry souffla un grand coup et se mit à rire accompagné de ron. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête des fois ! Il avait peut être mûri d'une certaine façon.. Seulement il resterait un peu de gaminerie en lui… sans ça.. Ce ne serait plus ron.

La fin de journée se passa plutôt calmement et des tonnes de devoirs attendaient tous les élèves pour la rentrée des vacances de Noël. La date arrivait a grand pas et l'effervescence devenait de plus en plus importante. Tous les élèves ne parlaient plus que de ça et ne ce souciaient même plus des cours. Le jeudi : gryffondors et serpentards avaient ensemble cours de potion. Ce jour là, la potion qu'ils étudièrent révéla des choses assez surprenantes.

Rogue : page 626 la potion de révélation secrète.

Hermione pensa tout de suite au pire… il ne fallait pas qu'elle se retrouve en face de Ron.

Ron vit Hermione sursauter… pourquoi avait-elle peur d'une potion ?

Il se mit a lire un peu les effets de la potion et se mit à sursauter, à son tour… « merde ! Et si je me retrouvais en face d'Hermione ? »

Et vila je vous laisse encore sur votre faim !!!


	10. sacrée potion !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Allima** : soit sans crainte ce n'était qu'un rêve !! alé regarde la suite ça va te soulager ! et c pa grave pur le retard, en tout cas elle s'en imagine des trucs… mais quoi ?

**Ruppert forever** : vraiment… tu devrais etre flic !!! mé attend un peu ne dit pas toutd e suite ce qu'il peut arriver !!

**Drusilla **: et voilà un new chapter.. enfin !!!

**Larmes de pluie** : tinquiète g autant de retard que toi… je suis pire !!!

**Sacrée potion !**

Harry ouvrit son livre tranquillement à la page écoutant très attentivement les consignes. Pour une fois dans sa vie le cours de potion eut une importance. Il vit Hermione et Ron sursauter. Il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes. Et pourtant eux, ne voyaient rien… c'était bien vrai. L'amour rend aveugle. Le professeur dicta toutes les actions a faire guettant chacun de ses élèves et principalement les gryffondors pour pouvoir sauter sur l'occasion de leurs enlever des points. Harry osa à un moment lever le doigts. Rogue s'approcha de sa table tel un prédateur en quête de chair fraîche.

Rogue : que voulez-vous Potter ?

Harry : Dites-moi, professeur, cette potion peut-elle être mélangée à une boisson quelconque ?

Rogue : Préparez-vous encore un mauvais coup Potter ?

Harry : non, monsieur.

Dans ses pensées c'était bien sur tout le contraire. S'il avait pu Harry aurait déjà fait éclater une potion à la figure de Rogue, mais pour une fois que sa question avait besoin d'une réponse !

Roque : c'est une question dont votre livre parle, si vous suiviez plus attentivement les cours monsieur Potter, dix points en moins pour gryffondors.

Peut lui importait qu'il lui enlève dix points, il avait sa réponse maintenant. Il chercha quelques pages plus loin la réponse et fut agréablement surpris. Toutes les boissons et même la Bierreaubeurre était conseillée pour que l'effet soit plus rapide et long. Il prépara sa potion comme tout le monde essayant de ne pas trop se tromper dans les ingrédients.

Ron avait les mains tremblantes. « Mais c'est pas possible ! Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Jamais rogue n'aura l'idée de me mettre devant elle… non ce n'est pas possible. »

Hermione se concentra sur sa potion et trouva enfin le calme en elle. En secret elle avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil à d'autres pages et savait quelque chose que rogue n'avait toujours pas révélé et qui allait s'avérer bien utile pour Hermione si jamais elle se retrouvait en face de Ron.

Le temps qui était donné s'était écoulé et tout le monde avait terminé sa potion. Bien sur le professeur rogue pris sa cible préférée : Neville Londubat. Il lui fit boire la potion et mit en face de lui : Seamus Finnigan.

Rogue : alors Neville… n'as-tu rien à dire à ton camarade ?

Neville devint alors d'un rouge écarlate et il ouvrit la bouche… ses paroles défilèrent telle une rivière, si facilement que tout le monde s'en étonna.

Neville : je sais qui détient ton livre rouge, ce n'est pas moi c'est… Crabbe qui me l'a volé, et puis hier soir je t'ai menti… je suis toujours puceau !

Le professeur semblait bien s'amuser mais vit que cela ne faisait rire que ses élèves. Pour une fois dans sa vie il eut la décence d'arrêter la torture. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il réservait une autre surprise aux gryffondors. Il joua sa carte sur Hermione.

Rogue : mademoiselle Granger s'il vous plait… veuillez venir devant votre classe.

Au grand étonnement d'Harry elle vint se placer très calmement devant ses camarades.

Rogue : monsieur… Weasley avancez.

Hermione sembla alors prise d'un frisson. Et si le professeur donnait la potion à ron ? Cela changerait tout. Et si finalement il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Finalement elle ne voulait plus boire la potion. Oui elle voulait que ce soit ron qui la boive.

Cependant la chance ne tourna pas en sa faveur, et le professeur lui tendit la bouteille.

Elle la but d'une seule traite et attendit que le professeur s'annonce.

Rogue : mademoiselle Granger ?

Hermione : oui ?

Rogue : Dites-nous tout sur notre ami Weasley s'il vous plait.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle amena sa main à sa bouche et Harry vit tout. Elle venait de se couper quelques instant auparavant et bu un peu de son sang. Harry tourna toutes les pages du chapitre pour tomber sur l'antidote. « Merde ! » Effectivement Hermione était très intelligente. Elle savait déjà quel était le remède à la potion.

Rogue : et bien mademoiselle Granger ?

Hermione : je suis désolée monsieur le professeur mais je n'ai rien à dire sur cet élève, c'est juste mon meilleur ami depuis la première année, il a une certaine attirance pour les dragées de Bertie Crochue et ne supporte la vue de Drago Malfoy… mais tout cela vous le savez.

Elle afficha un magnifique sourire au professeur et pensait très profondément « pourvu qu'il ai marché ! »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils très mécontents et renvoya les deux élèves à leur place, se mordant la langue pour ne pas montrer sa colère. Cette mioche avait réussi à contourner le pouvoir de la potion il le savait, mais elle avait parlé tel un livre, tout comme si finalement ce quelle disait était réellement la vérité. Jamais il ne saurait.

Le cours se termina vite et les vacances étaient là. Tous les élèves partirent du cours dans un boucan de tous les enfers. Et même le professeur rogue malgré toutes ses menaces ne fit pas calmer le bruit.

Ron se demandait vraiment s'il n'avait pas vu Hermione boire de son sang. Sur le chemin du dortoir il resta pensif, ne pouvant se résoudre a croire ce qu'Hermione avait bien pu dire. Il s'assit sur son lit enleva une à une, ses chaussures et quand il reprit enfin la raison il s'aperçut que seul Harry était dans la chambre. Il devait certainement tout savoir…

Harry se plongea dans son journal intime et écrivit à toute vitesse. Oui cette journée s'était parfaitement déroulée, même Anna s'était avérée être un peu plus « humaine », elle semblait avoir les hormones en bernes et n'avait pas réclamé son câlin quotidien. Harry se demanda alors si ce n'était pas un coup à la voldemort… puis sa réflexion pris une plus drôle d'ampleur… et si quelqu'un essayait de le rendre moins… humain… et sentimental. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans son jeu. Anna serait privée de câlin un certain temps. Harry devait se prouver qu'il restait bien toujours le même. Non seulement il se privait d'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air mais, d'un autre coté sa théorie avait du sens. Il senti alor que quelqu'un le regardait. Ron.

Harry : qu'est ce que tu as ?

Ron : Hermione.

Harry : et bien ?

Ron : dis-moi que tu l'as vu se mordre le doigt toi aussi.

Harry : oui.

Ron : et ?

Harry : et quoi ?

Ron : elle a bu de son sang ! j'en étais sur !

Harry : tu crois qu'elle l'a fait exprés ?

Ron : oui. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me dire quelque chose… mais quoi ?

Harry : tu es vraiment aveugle !

Ron : quoi ? Mais non ! Arrêtes-toi ! Ne me dit pas que… tu crois ?

Harry : restez comme ça l'un envers l'autre et vous finirez par pourrir avec vos envies l'un de l'autre… et chacun dans son coin.

Ron : tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas…

Harry : ta fierté mal placée… bon je vais me prendre un bain dans la salle des préfets de Drago.. Tu viens qu'on aille en profiter un peu ?

Ron : comment tu as le droit ?

Harry lui adressa un regard et ron comprit.

Ron : ok… on voit que ta chère et tendre ne te sert pas qu'au lit !

Harry pensa « heureusement ! » Et partis seul de la chambre.

Ron se mit face à la fenêtre et se remit à penser à hermione. Soudain un bandeau noir couvrit ses yeux et une main lui coupa la parole.

End !!! a la prochaine !!!!


	11. drôle d'effet

Réponses aux reviews :

**Drusilla452 :**beuark ! le jus de banane c dégeueu ! et je met la fin que je ve ! en plus tavé pa k etre en terminale S !

**Rupertforever : **ah ah ! j'adore le suspens ! bonne ou mauvaise surprise ?

**Virg 05 : **yesss ! merci bcp !

**Italian oni :** merci beaucoup ! nouveau lecteur ?

**Un drôle de visiteur.**

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre et découvrit toutes ses conjointes, se remuant énergiquement dans tous les sens pour retrouver soit l'un de leurs sous-vêtements, soit l'un de leurs livres. Hermione regarda ce balai incessant et soûlant durant deux bonnes minutes. Soudain il se passa quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'elle était sortie avec Connor. Son ventre se mit à faire des gargouillis et ses mains devenir moites. « Oh non» pensa Hermione. Elle ouvrit son sac à toute allure et rouvrit la page des solutions aux potions de vérité. « et merde » Elle relut la ligne qui indiquait le remède et s'aperçut alors qu'à cause de la torche qui brûlé tout prés de ses yeux dans le cachot elle avait manqué une indication… sur le livre la consigne marquait très clairement : Antidote à la potion de vérité : Boire une goutte de son sang. A positif de préférence. Hermione cru tout d'abord qu'elle allait mourir mais chercha les causes et effets nocifs quelques pages plus loin. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche comme pour laisser passer un cri d'horreur mais rien en sorti. Son ventre se réchauffait de plus en plus et des frissons la parcouraient de plus en plus régulièrement. « Si la spécificité de l'antidote n'est pas respectée, l'effet sera celui escompté par la potion mais les paroles ne sortirons pas et seuls les actes liés aux pensées cachés s'effectueront. »

Hermione fut prise d'une peur incontrôlable mais ce qui fut plus incontrôlable encore fut l'espèce de chaleur au creux de son ventre qui ne cessait de la tirer vers celui qui l'avait causé.

« Non ! Pitié » Mais au fond d'elle-même elle le voulait. Elle ne s'opposait en aucun cas au fait de toucher enfin au corps de celui qu'elle avait tant désiré, durant tant d'années. Elle se frotta le visage brûlant dans ses mains glacées et moites. Tant pis il fallait que cet effet s'en aille. La durée n'était pas donnée et elle craignait le pire. Le pire… ne jamais plus pouvoir s'en séparer et avoir à le supporter à chaque fois qu'elle verrait Ron.

Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour que jamais il ne voie son visage… elle avait tout prévu. Tout ? Non. Elle pris sa baguette et prit la précaution de ne pas craindre de réaliser ses envies. A son age ça ne valait pas le coup. Elle mis sa cape et sa capuche pour bien camoufler son visage et se dirigea dans les dortoirs des garçons.

Soudain un bandeau noir couvrit ses yeux et une main lui coupa la parole. Il voulut se débattre mais bizarrement il ne le fit pas. Il entendit en un doux murmure un sort qui ne lui laissa plus la vue et qui condamna la porte. Il avait peur, mais quand les douces mains qui l'avaient bâillonné revinrent toucher son visage sa peur disparue et ce fut une autre sensation qui s'envahit de lui. Il ne voulait pas, mais cela faisait si longtemps. Hermione. Et Hermione ? il se retira de ces mains inconnues car il ne pouvait pas s'adonner à ça sans hermione. Il s'était juré de ne plus rien faire en l'attendant. Il essaya de trouver la porte à tâtons mais il senti une main froide et moite le retenir par un des deux bras et des lèvres douces et chaudes l'embrasser dans le cou. A cette douceur il ne pu rien faire d'autre que s'immobiliser, sur le point de s'enfuir. Il baissa les bras quand une deuxième main vint à l'encontre le sa ceinture et quand les lèvres de son inconnue rencontrèrent les siennes. Dans sa tête toutes les images, qu'il avait imaginé d'Hermione, défilaient. S'il ne devait pas voir le visage de la belle qui l'embrassait ron se mettrait en tête que c'était bien Hermione qui le faisait. Tant pis, il ne pouvait plus supporter la pression de ces doigts fins qui parcouraient le long de sa verge. Il se laissa pousser sur le lit le plus proche. Et se laissa aller à caresser la douce peau fine et brûlante de sa maîtresse inconnue. Il s'aventura plus bas et s'aperçu que la belle était bien plus encline à passer à l'action que lui-même. Qui pouvait avoir envie de lui au point d'être mouillée avant même qu'il ne l'ai touché ? Son souffle lent et tremblant sur sa nuque le décontracta très vite et il ne fut pas si difficile d'ôter tout les affaires de sa concubine inconnue, car elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Il sentait toujours ses petits doigts exciter sa virilité. Elle savait si bien faire descendre et monter ses doigts au plus prés du gland pour lui offrir cette si douce sensation. Il embrassa avec fougue tout son cou ses épaules et le laissa aller à sa poitrine. Ses seins étaient déjà tout durs et quelques coups de langues suffirent pour entendre s'échapper de sa bouche quelques gémissement étouffé. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'elle. Cette voix si cristalline ressemblait tellement à celle d'Hermione dans ses rêves !

Hermione était morte de chaleur, sa culotte ne servait plus a rien maintenant elle mouillait tellement qu'elle ne servait plus à faire semblant de cacher son intimité. Elle retira ses vêtements bien plus vite que Ron voulut bien admettre. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau quand il était soumis à ses caresses et ses doigts fins parcourant cette verge si dure qu'elle avait tant envié à Sandra. Il ne lui tardait plus qu'une chose c'était de la sentir s'enfoncer en elle. Mais elle voulait encore plus l'exciter le voir prendre du plaisir et l'entendre jouir sous ses caresses. Elle enleva totalement pantalon et boxer, puis laissa une de ses deux mains glisser sous le maillot de corps pour le retirer à son tour. Comme son torse était musclé et brûlant ! elle l'embrassa doucement puis elle lécha de toute part laissant des traces humides. Il la fit remonter et elle senti sa langue sur ses tétons. Il ne fallait plus qu'il le fasse. Elle le voulait en entier elle le voulait tant qu'elle aurait pu le tuer de fatigue. Elle se retira difficilement de ses petits coups de langues et de ses mordillements qui augmenta ses tremblements d'envie. Hermione gémit alors doucement pour en pas laisser trop à Ron l'indice qui pourrait la dévoiler. Elle descendit un peu plus pas que la ceinture et engloba de sa bouche toute la longue verge qui s'offrait à elle. Ron n'était pas assez dur à son goût et elle se devait de le durcir encore plus. Connor possédait peut être une forte anatomie mais Ron l'étonna fortement. Elle fit passer plusieurs fois sa langue sur le bout du gland de ron et entendit pour la première fois, sa voix rauque en un grognement de plaisir. Elle sut qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin car ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas son plaisir mais le sien avant tout. Elle voulait être égoïste, oui cette fois ci elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre la chaleur présente en son corps lui faisait perdre la tête et il lui fallait Ron tout de suite.

Il grogna deux fois en sentant une langue passer sur son gland. Encore d'autres passages et il ne tiendrait plus. Il voulait rendre cet acte de jouissance à sa compagne invisible pour ses yeux mais il sentit deux mains sur ses hanches et une chose chaude et humide entourer son pénis. Elle s'installa doucement sur lui et ce contact humide et plein de muscle en contraction le fit grogner encore plus fort. Ses contractions compressaient son membre palpitant augmentant la respiration de sa partenaire qui semblait de plus en plus difficile à maintenir. Elle bougeait si vite que lui-même ne savait plus si elle faisait du rodéo ou l'amour. Elle se retira très vite et revint encore plus sauvagement s'empiler sur lui. Il sentit son gland percuter la paroi de son vagin et une vague s'engouffra dans tout son corps. Il passa ses mains sur tout le corps de son inconnue et caressa toutes les parcelles possibles. Ce corps ressemblait tant à celui d'Hermione dans ses rêves ! il senti qu'il était presque sur le point d'éjaculer sous les forts coups de reins de son invisible et tenta d'attraper ses mains. Quand il les eut en mains il ralenti légèrement le rythme et pris un peu les choses en mains.

Il ondula légèrement ce qui rendit folle de rage Hermione. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle le voulait plus profond car déjà elle se sentait partir. Il sembla alors comprendre et en ralentissant ses mouvements il accentua le mouvement de frottement en elle. Il la senti de cambrer plusieurs fois puis en deux ou trois coups de reins rapides entendit son cri de jouissance. A son tour épuisé d'attendre, il se déversa en un souffle chaud et rauque dans le cou de son « invisible ». Elle sentit le liquide se déverser entre ses jambes. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de liquide séminal. Son cœur la meurtrissait terriblement, mais elle devait s'en aller. Dans quelques secondes l'effet de ses sorts se dissiperait et elle serait piégée. Elle se retira très vite laissant un vide à ron qui commençait à recouvrir peu à peu la vue. Elle emporta tout en vitesse et courut très vite dans son dortoir a moitié habillée. Ron se frotta énergiquement les yeux et recouvrit la vue. Il découvrit ses affaires en tas dans un coin, le lit de son ami Seamus trempé par son sperme et par le liquide vaginal de sa partenaire inconnue, et s'aperçu alors de quelque chose.

Elle avait oublié sa culotte.

« Merde ! ma culotte » Hermione faillit tomber dans les pommes.


	12. révélations

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Virg 05 :** merci ! tjs aussi fidèle ! ça me fait bien plaisir !

**Allima : **ah ça on verra bien pour les effets ! c vrai que ça étonne de la part d'hermione, mais tu sais dans l'exitation et la précipitation on perds un peu de sa vigilence !

**Drusilla452 : **ma chère et tendre ! merci ! je sais je suis une pro maintenant !

**Harmonie :**merci tu c que j'ai mi du temps pour avoir un style pa tro brouillon ! alé zou la suite !

**Castel : **ben ! merci je sais que je sui dieu ! lol

**Smoke :**oué jalé pas mettre la chaussette !

**Révélations**

Elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi du mur à coté de la porte. Elle souffla doucement pour calmer son cœur qui battait à un rythme infernal… puis doucement elle pris conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire et dans quel état elle se trouvait. Elle leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Parvati l'avait regardé tout ce temps, n'ayant pas lâché une seconde son top bleu des mains, comme arrêtée en pleine action devant sa valise. Hermione sentit la honte lui remonter au visage, mais après tout Parvati savait-elle réellement ce qu'elle était allée faire ? Hermione vit alors que le liquide séminal de ron coulait encore entre ses jambes et que maintenant… a moins d'être vraiment bête Parvati ne pouvait plus douter de ce qu'était allé faire hermione. Celle-ci réfléchit un instant et releva la tête fixant bien strictement Parvati.

Hermione : pas un mot c'est compris ?

Parvati : pas un mot. Pas même une rumeur.

Hermione : tu as plutôt intérêt.

Parvati : je vois bien que de toute façon si j'ose ouvrir trop la bouche sur tes ébats sexuels je me fais déchirer la tête sur-le-champ…

Hermione : très bien… nous sommes donc sur la même longueur d'ondes. Bon… je vais me doucher… parce que j'ai fait un peu de footing… pas plus.

Parvati : du footing… très bien… à toute…

Hermione emporta de nouvelles affaires toutes propres et pris bien son temps pour se doucher. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas enlever cette odeur de son corps. Son odeur. C'était si bon de sentir alors cette chaleur au creux de ses reins… d'avoir entendu l'homme de ses rêves soupirer et se déverser en elle. Elle était sure que c'était pour elle pour elle seule qu'il avait accepté un tel acte, mais… il ne le savait pas pourtant. Elle aurait pu parier que Ron savait que c'était elle qui était venu le voir. D'un coté, elle voulait tant que ce soit vrai, et puis d'un autre, non. Cela était impossible. Il se moquerait d'elle si elle lui avouait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle le désirait chaque minute, et que jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de son corps. Mademoiselle « bouquin collé à son nez » ne devait pas se soucier d'avoir des sentiments…

Il n'en revenait pas… qui était bien entré dans sa chambre et qui avait pu avoir un tel pouvoir une si douce odeur qui l'enivrait à ce point ? Cela aurait été tellement beau que ce fusse hermione. Beau, mais impossible. Il se releva difficilement empoigna ses affaires a s'habilla à la hâte. Regardant à droite et à gauche à l'extérieur du dortoir, il pris les couvertures de Seamus et échangea avec les siennes qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de remettre correctement. Il mit les couvertures souillées en boule sur son lit et s'en alla se doucher.

Harry entra dans le dortoir tout frais tout propre et senti une odeur bien familière. Il remarqua alors sur le lit de ron un tas de draps en boule. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous a encore fait celui-là ? » Harry s'assied sur son lit et ouvrit un vieux manuel d'art de la magie noire. Il avait du encore voler un livre de la bibliothèque personnelle de drago. Ce qu'à force de temps il avait adoré faire avec une certaine dextérité. Il avait beaucoup de doutes concernant Anna, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas l'accuser. Il l'aimait ça il en était sur, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance pour trop de choses. Et si… non au fond de lui Anna était innocente de tous les crimes du monde. Mais si le fait de ne rester avec elle que pour le sexe était dans le but de le détourner d'une certaine…paix de l'âme, d'une certaine innocence, qui pourrait l'entraîner dans le camp du mal ? Harry n'y pouvait plus penser, cela devenait trop. Il fallait enlever de sa tête toutes ces possibilités. Anna ne l'aurait pas aidé si Connor et Sandra avaient été dans son camp. Non. Anna était tout simplement mystérieuse tout comme lui, et l'accuser sans preuve était comme souffler en sens contraire du vent : ça ne servait à rien.

Il chercha pendant des heures un sortilège d'emprisonnement assez fort pour qu'Hermione elle-même ne puisse le détruire, et quand il en trouva un se leva heureux et répéta durant une bonne heure son sort.

Le soir des vacances tout le château fut déserté. Ron revint dans sa chambre et découvrit harry en tenue normale allongé sur son lit les bras croisés sous sa tête.

Ron : ça va ?

Harry : c'est à toi que je retourne la question.

Ron : je ne te comprends pas.

Harry : et les draps en boule sur ton lit ?

Ron : ben il n'y en a pas !

Harry : en effet les elfes sont passés… Il y a peu de temps… une drôle d'odeur quand même. Ron, je veux la vérité. Avec qui couches-tu encore ?

Ron fut un peu surpris, mais devait se douter que son ami découvrirait la vérité. Il expliqua alors le fait que c'était une inconnue qui lui avait appliqué plusieurs sortilèges pour ne pas qu'il la voit. Il ne trouvait pas encore qui cela pouvait être car personne d'autre qu'une gryffondors ne pouvait avoir accès aux dortoirs des garçons.

Harry : et tu penses que c'est hermione.

Ron : je le voudrais tant harry.

Harry : As-tu bien lu le livre de potions ?

Ron :t'es malade ! Non mais tu m'as bien vu ?

Harry : ron… espèce de crétin.

Ron fut étonné que son ami le traite de crétins en face. Il faillit se mettre en colère, mais lorsqu'il lu les petites lignes en bas de l'effet réversible de l'antidote, il compris… à moitié.

Ron : ouais ben il faut que du a+… et ça change quoi ?

Harry: Hermione est a-

Ron: quoi?

Il replongea le nez dans le livre. Son cœur se mis alors à battre comme jamais auparavant. Cela avait bien été hermione. Il avait enfin pu toucher sa peau tenir en ses mains ce corps si frêle qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. D'une voix faible et tremblante il continua a parler.

Ron : pourquoi ? pourquoi a-t-elle caché son visage…

Harry : peut être qu'elle aussi, comme toi, refuses bêtement d'avouer qu'elle t'aime.

Ron tomba de haut et s'écroula sur son lit lourdement. Harry vint alors s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Harry : j'ai quelque chose qui pourra t'aider… et elle aussi, mais il me faut ta collaboration. Es-tu d'accord ?

Ron fit un geste de la tête. Le plan d'Harry marchait à merveille.

Fin…de ce chapitre ! lol


	13. la soirée de noel

Réponse aux reviews :

**Eeva :** merci ! ben notre petit harry ç une jolie surprise mais en soyez pas trop préssés

**Drusilla452 : **je fais ce que je veux pour les dialogues ! non mais oh ! et puis pokoi tu poses des question qui gachent tout ! non mé oh !

**Allima : **enfin ! il été temps quil comprenne !

**Harmony : **j'essayerais de ne pas trop faire durer ta soufrance ! lol

**Smoke : **ben j'espère ossi que son plan vas etre simpa !

**Castel : **ben si mais c t de lumour ce que g di ! bah dsl mais en tout cas merci pour ta review

**Virg05 **: ne te faches pas ! je v essayer qu'il soit plus long !

**La soirée de Noël.**

Harry savait que son plan marcherait. Il avait la confiance de Ron et très certainement celle d'Anna. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée ce qui lui sembla un peu perturbant. Le dîner approcha et tout le monde dû aller dans la salle commune.

Hermione appréhendait énormément ce passage… et si Ron savait ? Et si Harry lui avait tout dit ? Elle savait que Harry l'avait vu lorsqu'elle se mordis le doigt, de plus elle savait pertinemment qu'il aurait tout vérifié dans le livre et que rien ne lui aurait échappé. Elle regretta un court instant l'époque ou il ne comprenait pas la moindre allusion… elle souffla un bon coup, essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade et entra dans la grande salle. Son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes et puis repartis plus lentement. Elle était la première.

Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer le nœud de sa cravate ce qui l'énervait facilement. Harry dû encore l'aider et ainsi perdre du temps. Ron tremblait tel une feuille morte sur le point de tomber. Il appréhendait le moment où il entrerait dans la grande salle et verrait hermione. Il ne pouvait cesser de se remémorer chaque instant de leur chaude trouvaille après un certain cours de potion. Ses mains étaient très moites et il avait beau les essuyer sur son pantalon, harry ne cessait de lui répéter

Harry : ça ne sert à rien dans l'état que tu es. Ton pantalon va plus ressembler à rien… arrête de t'essuyer voyons ! Tu va sentir le chacal à cause de suer comme ça !

Ron : écoute j'en peux plus… je sais qu'elle n'avouera jamais ce qu'elle a fait…

Harry n'en revenait pas.. ron avait enfin un instant de lucidité, mais son espoir retomba vite.

Ron : ce que je vais avoir du mal a faire aussi en essayant de lui avouer mes sentiments…

Harry : ron… je vais te tuer si tu ne le fais pas…

Ron : mais Harry tu sais bien !

Harry : STOP ! Ron putain… pour une fois dans ta misérable existence, fais moi le plaisir de tout lui avouer ! Ne me force pas la main…

Ron : mais elle connaît la solution…

Harry : oui je sais, tu es… le bon candidat mais… il faut que vous arriviez à ne pas en arriver là… j'aimerais…

Ron : tu me demande de me jeter dans la gueule du loup Harry !

Harry : non, Ron… juste a dire la vérité sur tes sentiments… ça suffit les mensonges.

Harry termina tant bien que mal à joindre les deux bouts de la cravate et ils partirent l'un stressant comme n'importe quoi et l'autre paisible… attendant le dîner avec impatience. A ce moment là, Ron se demandait « comment cela ce fait il que ce soit Harry qui ai envie de manger et moi pas ? Les rôles étaient inversés maintenant ? »

Ou peut être que tout simplement son amour pour Hermione était tel que manger lui en était égal.

Au détour d'un couloir les deux garçons croisèrent Anna magnifiquement habillée. Harry stoppa net et se demanda si c'était le diable ou bien un ange qui le regardait les yeux brillants et un très grands sourire coquin aux lèvres. Ron regarda Harry et comme s'il l'avait fait exprès gâcha cette image d'élégance en allant serrer la main d'Anna comme si elle avait été un garçon. Il été vrai qu'elle lui avait piqué sa place au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais c'était plutôt que tout ce qu'elle faisait lui paraissait suspect et que Ron se sentait obligé de protéger son ami, de cette espèce de femelle, prédatrice.

Anna : c'est bon Ron ! Tu me fais mal !

Ron : excuse moi je ne sens plus ma force…

Anna : je vois ça ! Dit-elle irrité. Harry tu reste avec moi quelque instant s'il te plait ?

Harry : heu... oui !

Ron se retrouva malheureusement seul à devoir affronter son entrée, qui ne s'annonçait aucunement triomphante, rien qu'en observant son comportement brutal qu'il venait d'avoir avec Anna. Peut être qu'il avait des raisons d'en vouloir à Anna mais il n'avait pas à lui serrer la main aussi puissamment. Il poussa doucement la lourde porte et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

Elle sentis que la porte s'ouvrit plutôt aisément. Et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Ron. Elle qui s'était levée pour aller aux toilettes, ne pensait pas se retrouver à deux centimètres du visage de celui qu'elle avait embrassé et aimé quelques instants plus tôt.

Hermione : bon…bonsoir Ron.

Ron : bonsvoar…

Marmonna-t-il en la regardant de ses grands yeux étonnés, sentant son cœur le meurtrir au plus haut point.

Hermione : tu vas rester une éternité à me regarder avec ces yeux, ou vas-tu me laisser passer ?

Ron : heu oui bien sur excuse-moi…

Il s'écarta et resta fixé sur sa silhouette ondulante des hanches, pendant quelques bonnes secondes. Il réussi à détourner les yeux et entra s'installer à la table unique dressée en plein milieu de la grande salle. Le professeur flitwick et Albus Dumbledore installaient les boules en haut du sapin et arrangeaient la salle pour le dîner de façon que personne ne soit jaloux en choisissant les couleurs de gryffondors en dominant puis les autres couleurs pour ne pas offenser les autres professeurs. L'heure du dîner approchait et Hermione ne revenait pas… tout comme harry. Ron commençait à s'inquiéter quand Hermione entra à toute vitesse dans la grande salle.

Hermione : ron ! Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement c'est important !

Ron : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hermione : tu va le voir par toi-même.

Elle resta figé quelques secondes et fit le signe pour l'alohomora avec sa main… où était sa baguette ? Mais c'est ça ! ron mit discrètement sa main à sa poche et lui confirma qu'il l'avait bien sur lui. ron s'attendait à toutes éventualités… si c'était à cause d'Anna et Harry, rien ne lui ferait autant plaisir d'envoyer camper cette fausse gryffondors. Car depuis le début Ron était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas une réelle gryffondors.

Hermione n'en revenait pas… elle avait juste eu le temps d'échapper à ses griffes et était allée chercher Ron en toute vitesse.

Au détour des couloirs Ron entendit un grand fracas, et tout à coup il vit passer en volant devant lui, un Harry à la cape déchirée, qui alla se fracasser contre le mur opposé. Hermione se précipita sur lui pour lui porter secours, suivi de prés par Ron.

Harry : merde ma tête.

Hermione : mais… elle, enfin ce truc… c'est Anna ?

Harry : non, mais en tout cas… cette chose m'empêche d'aller la rejoindre pour l'enlever des griffes d'un autre monstre…

Ron : quoi ?

Hermione : quel autre monstre ?

Harry : Un… un espèce de monstre à tentacules, ou je sais pas quoi, tout ce que j'ai vu c'était des espèces de bras par milliers l'entourer et l'avaler avec elle par cette porte.

Il montra du doigt l'espèce de chose qui ressemblait à une porte. En fait le monstre ETAIT la porte. Une espèce d'amphibie avec des tas de lianes qu'elle faisait claquer tout autour d'elle, avec peu d'intervalle.

Harry : j'ai essayé d'éviter ses lianes pour aller déverrouiller la porte mais rien à faire.. Dés que je me suis approché d'autres bras ont surgis de cette porte et m'ont balancés contre ce mur.

Hermione : ça ne vous est pas passé à l'esprit que cela ne pouvait être qu'une créature magique emprisonnée dans cette porte par un simple enchantement de base et qu'il suffisait peut être de désenchanter la porte pour qu'elle s'arrête de nous barrer la route ?

Ron : bien sur en le voyant j'y ai tout de suite pensé !

Hermione : oh ! Ça va toi ! Moi au moins j'essaye de réfléchir !

Harry : vous allez pas commencer vous deux !

Hermione bouda deux secondes Ron puis quand celui-ci se résigna à ne plus en faire de même elle se remis à réfléchir.

Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte et prononça une formule de désenchantement.

Rien ne se passa. Elle se retourna et Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Hermione : rien. C'est une créature…non enchantée dans la porte.

Ron : si ça se trouve… cette créature bloque la porte en faisant semblant d'y ressembler.

Harry : en gros ut veux dire qu'elle pourrait changer de forme comme elle voudrait ?

Ron : en gros on ne pourrait pas l'immobiliser…

Hermione : on essaye… vous vous rappelez… la première année… Neville…

Harry : on tente le coup.

A leur tour Ron et Harry s'avancèrent et jetèrent en même temps qu'Hermione le sortilège.

PETRIFCUS TOTALLUS !

La créature eut un soubresaut d'immobilisation, mais le sort n'eut pas trop d'effet…

Hermione : ça commence à m'énerver cette saloperie !

Ron : Hermione !

Ron sursauta... Comment Hermione pouvait-elle perdre son sang froid a part avec lui… il devenait jaloux d'une porte… ça devenait grave. Hermione senti sa colère remonter et pour une fois ce n'était pas ron qui l'énervait. Au contraire. Sa présence la rassurait, et même rien que le fait de lui prouver une fois encore qu'elle trouverais la solution, la satisfaisait, car à ses yeux elle ne voulait pas qu'elle eusse changée.

Harry : pareil pour moi…qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé.. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe la derrière ? où est passé anna ?

Ron : t'inquiètes pas on va la retrouver.

Hermione : ouais c'est ça…

Harry regarda hermione avec une expréssion de colère.

Hermione : désolée harry, mais tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai jamais trop aimée… elle m'as tout de suite paru fausse…

Harry : je sais… mais essaye de ne pas trop m'en faire subir les frais…

Hermione : désolée.

Elle souffla un bon coup et trouva alors peut être la solution… elle s'approcha de la porte à nouveau et cette fois-ci s'aida de sa colère pour amplifier son sortilège.

Hermione : STUPEFIX ! - espèce de saloperie ! pensa-t-elle - ( lol )

La plante eut alors comme des convulsions et éclata en morceaux face à la puissance du sortilège. Un trou béant s'ouvraient maintenant à eux.

Harry se précipita vers ce trou et regarda ses deux amis.

Harry : on doit y aller !

Ron : mais le repas ?

Hermione : et les professeurs ?

Harry : merde… j'y pensais plus.

Ron se rendit compte qu'il ne pensait même plus au plan d'Harry pour sa soirée avec hermione. Tant pis, une prochaine fois il aurait l'occasion de la mettre en place.

Ils se regardent quelques secondes, comme au bon vieux temps, puis décidèrent sans même dire un mot d'entrer dans l'ouverture.

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long.. et ui je sais je suis dégueulasse ! je rallonge l'histoire ! c'est pas aussi rapide que ça !non mé o !lol bisoux

Energyser


	14. les épreuves

Réponse aux reviews :

**Drusilla452 : **je suis impitoyable je le sais mais une histoire à juste que 1 chapitre ce ceré bien trop court pour moi ! hé hé hé mais bon ça ne va pas faire non plus un roman de 60 chapitres ! lol

**Virgin05 : **voilà la suite !

**Harmonie : **et oui Hermione a des fois des ratés ! comme quoi la raison et l'intelligence ne font pas le poids face à l'ardeur des sentiments…

**Philmew : **moi aussi ça me soule les histoire de gai alors bon je compati et puis j'en écrit une de pure tradition… et oui juste de l'hétéro tout beau tout propre… et la voilà la suite… hi hi hi

Les épreuves. 

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle que cachait la créature aux lianes tranchantes, ils découvrirent une vaste pièce ronde contenant des tas de portes.. ; donc des tas de possibilités de ne jamais retrouver Anna.

Hermione : C'est moi ou cette salle ressemble un tantinet soi peu a la salle dans le ministère de la magie lors de…

Ron : Tais-toi… Ca me rappelle, de trop mauvais souvenirs et pareil pour Harry.

Harry : Je pense que celui qui veut me faire une mauvaise blague doit certainement bien me connaître pour avoir reproduit cette illusion.

Hermione : Quelle illusion ?

Harry : _desembrumos !_

La salle, alors, redevint rectangulaire et seulement trois portes en face d'eux étaient éclairées par des torches. Ron fut légèrement remué et regarda Harry avec de grands yeux.

Harry : Anna m'a appris ce sort… en tout cas qui que ce soit…

Hermione : Voldemort.

Coupa Hermione… suivit d'un léger sursaut de un mètre de la part de Ron.

Il n'arriverait vraiment pas à s'enlever de la tête sa peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort et Hermione trouvait ça exaspérant… ou plutôt nunuche pour un garçon, il n'empêchait que cela la faisait bien rire malgré les apparences.

Harry : Je n'aimerais pas qu'il eusse réussit à détourner les sortilèges de protection de Dumbledore.

Ron : On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable… malgré tout ce qu'il a pu te faire subir.

Harry : Il essaye de m'affaiblir en me refaisant vivre mes pires souvenirs… Va savoir ce qui m'attend derrière l'une de ces portes.

Ron : En tout cas ça nous fait moins de possibilités de tromper…

Harry : Merci de ton grand enthousiasme, ron.

Ce dernier haussa les épaule pensant « ben quoi au moins j'essaye de pas trop paniquer moi… » les trois amis se mirent chacun en face d'une porte se regardant alternativement. Ensemble ils ouvrirent sans grandes difficultés les trois portes. Harry poussa un cri de soulagement tandis qu'Hermione sursauta de soulagement. Le seul qui eut des problèmes fut Ron. A peine avait-il ouvert sa porte qu'une espèce de molosse aux formes indescriptibles s'était avancée vers lui en un bond de deux mètres. Ron essaya en vain de refermer la porte et fut projeté en un vol spectaculaire a l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry : Ron !

Hermione : Harry ! Derrière toi !

Harry virevolta en une seconde et eut l'instinct de dégainer sa baguette et de jeter le premier sort qui lui vint à la tête.

Harry: _wingardium leviosa!_

L'animal maléfique s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Et contre toute attente, il s'avère que l'animal eut très peur de son peu d'altitude. Il se mit a gémir très bruyamment.

Hermione : C EST VRAIMENT LE SEUL SORT QUI T ES VENU A LA TETE?

Harry : OUI !

Hermione : FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE… ET VITE !

Harry dirigea sa baguette vers la porte encore ouverte et jeta la créature dedans. Hermione s'empressa d'aller la refermer et de la bloquer avec un sortilège assez puissant. Quand elle eut terminé sa tache elle se rappela de Ron. Elle se retourna violemment et courut à toutes jambes vers lui. Harry resta prés de la porte. Il entendit alors un drôle de son. Comme si la créature gémissait de douleur. Poussé par, je ne sais qu'elle folie il ouvrit de nouveau la porte et vit la créature recroquevillée sur elle-même abattue par sa défaite. Harry tremblait un peu qu'elle ne se remette à nouveau, à charger. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle leva les yeux vers son adversaire et maintenant maître. Harry se baissa, caressa cette tête difforme et sut, tout de suite, que l'animal était peu différent des chiens moldus.

Ron reprenait peu à peu conscience dans les bras d'hermione. Celle-ci ne s'occupait que de lui, et oublia pour une fois harry. Ce dernier se retourna et accompagné de son nouvel animal de compagnie rejoint le blessé.

Ron eut a peine ouvert les yeux qu'il faillit repartir dans les cieux… l'animal avait pointé son « nez » ou ce qui pouvait y ressembler sur le visage de ron, comme pour s'excuser.

Hermione : MAIS TU ES FOU HARRY !

Harry : Chut ! Ne crie pas ainsi ! Cet animal est maintenant sous ma tutelle.

Ron : Tu… Ce truc m'a attaqué !

Harry : Il ne ressemble à rien, pour sur, mais il est tout à fait pareil a un chien moldu… Regarde-le Hermione…

Hermione se pencha sur l'animal et se mit à le caresser. Effectivement la créature se mis à ronronner et remuer sa queue longue de deux mètres.

Hermione : On dirai le ronronnement de Pattenrond…

Harry : Il faut que tu lui pardonne Ron.

Celui-ci se releva et s'écarta de la bête.

Ron : ça va pas la tête ? Ah non ! Pas maintenant.

Malgré les appréhension de ron les trois amis et l'animal décidèrent de poursuivre par le chemin de Ron, non sans quelques réprimandes de ce dernier sur le choix « vous êtes tarés ! je me suis fait agressé par cette bête qui sais ce qui nous attend derrière cette porte ? »

Harry sourit à Hermione et celle-ci le lui rendit. Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir sombre.

Ron se rapprocha d'hermione. Celle-ci le sentit mais n'avançait pas. Au contraire, elle fit quelque chose qui l'étonna. Elle lui prit la main.

This is the end !

A la prochaine et dsl our l'attente, Bac oblige !


	15. qui est le monstre ?

Reviews :

**Elodie** : et me revoici pour essayer de finir cette fabuleuse histoire !

**Drusilla 452** : coucou ma belle et oui je la termine enfin cette d'histoire que attendais tant !

**Aminteitha :**comme animal de compagnie c sur c pa le must !

**Virg 05 : **yesssssssssssssssssssssssss merci pour ton soutien.

**Chapitre 15 !**

Ils entrèrent dans un sombre et long couloir. Harry passa devant ses deux amis. C'était à cause de lui qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans une galère pas possible, et Harry se jura que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur l'avait guidée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'écouter cette fois-ci. Elle s'arrêta et lui prit la main.

Que faisait-elle ? était-il en train de rêver ? quoi que l'instant passé n'y ressemblais pas trop. Il sentit sa petite main douce et froide, se glisser sur la sienne et la saisi s'en se soucier de ce que cela voulait signifier. Ron était tout simplement aux anges. Ses petits doigts fins se faufilèrent entre les siens, grand, gourds, moites. Son cœur bondit d'un seul coup dans sa poitrine.

Elle se senti alors en sécurité… elle ne savait pas si c'était le meilleur moyen, mais une douce chaleur l'envahissait et la réconfortait.

Soudain le chien marqua un arrêt et se mit a grogner.

Hermione : Harry ?

Harry : je crois qu'il a senti quelque chose… de mauvais.

Un peu plus loin en effet, une grand salle sans contours bien définis s'offrirent a eux… la salle semblait déboucher sur un espèce de tunnel géantissime. Le chien reniflait, toujours le museau en l'air. Puis un bruit sourd comme des battements d'ailes se firent entendre. Le chien se mit a grogner de plus en plus fort.

Hermione : qu'est ce que c'est Harry ?

Harry : je n'en sais rien, mais je n'aime pas trop ce bruit.

Ron : moi c'est pas le bruit qui me fait peur, mais plutôt ça !

Soudain , du grand tunnel apparut une créature immense. Une créature volante ressemblant à... une guêpe !

Hermione : c'est une guêpe !

Ron : c'est monstrueux !

Harry : reculez ou elle va tous nous empaler !

Mais Harry n'eut pas besoin de le dire, tout le monde le comprit. La guêpe émit un son très fort.

Hermione : C EST IMPOSSIBLE ! UNE GUEPE N'EMET PAS DE SON !

Harry : JE N EPENSE PAS QUE CE SOIT UNE VERITABLE GUEPE !

Ron : TU M ETONNES !

La guêpe s'approcha d'eux toujours sifflant affreusement. Puis le chien sauta sur son énorme tête. Il planta ses crocs comme sur un bras bien mou, ils s'enfoncèrent très facilement, mais la guêpe ne se laissa pas faire, elle prit de l'altitude et se balança sur les murs avoisinant pour percuter le chien au bout de deux allé et retours le chien se décrocha dans un hurlement de douleur.

Harry : NON !

Harry tendit le bras vers le chien comme s'il aurait voulu le rattraper en vol, mais il ne put que constater qu'il s'était comme brisé le coup, et que son cœur s'accélérait sous la douleur de la colère.

Harry pensa : c'est fini ma belle, tu ne tuera plus personne maintenant, car c'est moi qui vais te crever !

Le cœur empli de haine, Harry n'entendais plus le cri strident et paralysant de la guêpe. Hermione le regarda se lever, elle n'en revenais pas. Elle aurai aimé lui parler mais elle ne le pouvais pas, la douleur qui subsistait dans son crane était trop intense. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle voyait Ron évanouit par la force du son, mais Harry était debout quand à lui… que se passait-il ?

Harry : AVADA KEDAVRA !

Malgré le son strident Hermione reconnu a sa couleur le sortilège de mort, sur un coup de sang elle se déboucha les oreilles et se jeta sur harry.

Hermione : HARRY ! NOOOOOOOON !

Elle n'eut juste le temps que de bousculer Harry après qu'il ai jeté le sortilège. Le bruit cessa d'un seul coup, la guêpe se raidit et tomba lourdement a terre. Harry reste debout, impassible face à la mort. Hermione se releva après sa chute et regarda Harry, comme effrayée. Ron se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione s'approcha difficilement d'Harry, posa sa main sur son épaule et essaya de lui parler.

Hermione : ha… Harry ?

Celui-ci ne semblait pas réveillé du tout.

Hermione : Harry… répond s'il te plait.

Harry : je… elle est morte…

Hermione : sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire Harry ?

Ron : qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Elle enleva sa main de son épaule et parla à Ron.

Hermione : il a usé du sortilège de mort.

Ron : quoi ?

Un long silence suivit, puis Ron rajouta

Ron : ce n'est pas pour te contrarier 'mione, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, on serait peut être tous mort.

Harry se retourna pour regarder Ron et lui adresser un sourire.

Harry : je suis désolé Hermione, je te jure que si je n'avais pas vu le chien mourir j'aurais pensé a autre chose, mais j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de monde, et de voir une vie de plus s'échapper devant moi m'a ramené tous ces souvenirs… je ne pouvais pas en rester là.. imagine que vous soyez morts aussi… ça aurait été de ma faute.

Ron : non harry. Ne pense pas ça… nous 'avons suivit parce que nous sommes tes amis et que l'on t'a promis d'être toujours là…c'est notre choix, et tant pis si ça nous coûte la vie…mais ce qui est sur, c'est que tu ne dois plus rejeter ce sort… imagine qu'au bout de ce tunnel il y ai tu sais qui et qu'il ai fait tout ça pour te convertir ? Hermione aurait dit la même chose.

Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier se détourna et réfléchit.

Hermione n'en revenais pas, elle n'avait eu rien a dire… Ron était-il devenu intelligent ? en tout cas, ces paroles l'avait bien décidé a ne jamais plus quitter Ron des yeux, et ne jamais plus le considérer comme un moins que rien. Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire et vu que son teint tournait au rouge.

Son cœur battait fort, et pour une fois il savait que tout ce qu'il venait de dire venait du cœur. Il avait eu trop souvent peur de tout et de rien, mais aujourd'hui la seule chose dont il avait peur, c'était de perdre son meilleur ami et surtout celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Harry se retourna

Harry : tu as raison ron, j'essayerai de ne plus jamais l'utiliser, qui sais ce qui nous attends au bout de ce tunnel… on y va.

Ron ne lâcha pas du regard Hermione et lui reprit la main… et tous les tris entrèrent dans le tunnel.

Fin du 15eme chapitre !

Oufffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Keske vous en dites ?


	16. le combat révélateur

Mesdemoiselles et/ou messieurs, voici en ces quelque lignes mes escuses les plus plates pour ne pas avoir tenu la distance, certes je continue enfin ma fic, mais j'ai perdu bcp de mon talent, du moins je doute de moi… alors n'hesitez plus a me faire des remarques sur ça !

**Et veuillez encore m'escuser pour le manque d'assiduité dans mon œuvre ! lol**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Drusilla : **moi aussi ça me fé un bien fou d'avoir a nouveau des tes enws je vois que ton charme fait des ravages a nimes ! mdr voilà je met un nouveau chapitre et bientôt le dernier ( gnéhéhé) depuis le tps que je te fais attendre la langue pendue ! a mon plus grand bonheur tu restes ma lectrice adoré autant que virg05…

**Virg05 :** en parlant du loup ! voilà ma plus grand fan de répétition ! mdr j'adore tes reviews sont toutes les même mais je les considère avc bcp d'interet et de plaisir je vois que ma fic te plait alors voilà je continuuuuuuuuuu !

Vamos a leer ! ( c'est parti pour la lecture !)

Chapitre 16 : le combat révélateur 

Le tunnel était vraiment immense et les trois amis y entrèrent non pas sans peur de tomber a nouveau contre une créature aussi affreuse que celle vue précédemment.

Hermione s'accrochait encore plus au bras de Ron. Celui-ci la rassurait malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait de savoir ce qu'il se cachait dans ce couloir…

Ron sentait des frissons de peur dans tout son corps ce tunnel ressemblait a une bouche béante prête à les avaler. Il ne craignait pas réellement ce qu'il y avait au bout, mais bel et bien la personne a rencontrer… certes Anna semblait une belle cible, et surtout un suspect dans cette affaire…mais pourtant c'était elle qui avait découvert la vraie nature de Connor et Sandra, et avait évité aux trois amis d'être séparés…

Ils débouchèrent sur une autre salle, mais beaucoup plus sombre… c'était l'antre de la créature, à leur grand étonnement il n'y avait pas d'essaim et seul une espèce de couchette y avait été aménagé.

Hermione : c'est bizarre , mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est une sorte d'illusion…

Harry : comme si on avait bien préparé tout ça pour que l'on croit que la guêpe habitait ici depuis longtemps.

Ron : jolie mise en scène, mais heureusement on est pas tombé dans le panneau !

Harry : non c'est franchement trop louche, et trop facile…

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un grand froid se fit ressentir… et puis

« HHHAAAAARYYYYYYYYYYYYY »

Harry : Anna !

Hermione : il n'y a aucune issue !

Ron : oh que si regardez !

La couchette semblait s'être ouverte sur elle même tel un passage secret et des dizaine de gobelins suivit de deux détraqueurs, tel une vague, déferlèrent sur eux… les trois amis esquissèrent un pas en arrière.

Harry dégainât sa baguette.

Harry : SPERO PATRONUM !

Un immense chant lumineux les entourèrent et avalèrent les gobelins et les détraqueurs. Harry tenait bon sa baguette, malgré la puissance du sortilège, il tenait bon… il n'était pas question qu'il lache maintenant, il tenait a mourir plutôt que de laisser ses amis être en danger… Harry avait bien mûri en si peu de temps… il savait que ses amis étaient bien plus importants que quoique ce soit au monde, même Anna… seulement il les avait emmené dans ce piège dont il comptait bien les en faire sortir, et mettre a application son plan « réconciliation » entre Ron et Hermione. Pour lui rien ne valait plus que ces deux là… et si un jour il pouvait les voir heureux, enfin, ensemble. Son bonheur commencerait a être complet.

Ron restait ébahis face à la puissance du sortilège. Il tenait fort Hermione dans ses bras pour être sur de ne jamais la perdre…

Le sortilège s'évapora en même temps que les détraqueurs, ils ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de gobelins dont deux grands trolls des montagnes…

Ron : je hais les gobelins…

Hermione : moi ces trolls me rappellent un mauvais souvenirs !

Malgré les grognements incessant des créatures qui ne cessaient de s'avancer, leurs massues brandis vers les trois amis, un silence se sentit dans les rangs.

Harry : un mauvais souvenir, tu dis hermione…

Hermione : MERLIN !

Ron : quoi ?

Hermione : ron pkoi il y a t il des gobelins ?

Ron : parce que je les hais et que j'en fais des cauchemars…

Harry : pkoi il y a t il les trolls ?

Hermione : parce qu'il ma rappelle un mauvais souvenir…

Ron : ou la première fois où je t'ai sauvé la vie…

Harry : heu on finira d'en parler plus tard ok ?

Effectivement a force de parler les monstres avaient pris de l'avance… alors, les sorts jaillirent de chaque part… certains gobelins finirent par exploser, tandis que Ron se débattait pour qu'un autre lui lâche le bras qu'il était entrain de lui mordre …

Hermione quand a elle se débattait contre les deux trolls, elle en avait mis un hors d'état de nuire…

Harry explosa quatre gobelins d'un coup et fut pris d'assaut par trois autres, lui ayant sauté au visage.

Ron s'étaient débarrassé de ses gobelins mangeur de bras et se retourna vers Hermione , celle ci poussât un cri

Hermione : AU SECOUUUUUUUUURS !

Ron pris son courage à deux mains… soudain un flash-back revint… tel que le troll tenait Hermione , ça lui rappelait la façon dont il avait vaincu le troll des montagnes adulte lors de sa première année… sauf que cette fois-ci le troll semblait bien concentré sur Hermione ( il n'avait pas de baguette dans le nez) et il ne la tenait pas part le pied… il jeta son regard autour de lui et eut une idée… il pointa sa baguette sur une pierre et s'écria : _WADIWAZZI !_

La pierre fila telle une balle de revolver tout droit dans la narine gauche du troll, sa vitesse étant tellement forte, qu'elle lui traversa le cerveau. Le troll se fixa et s'écroula par terre non sans desserrer sa main. Hermione tomba de haut mais Ron la rattrapa non sans difficulté.

Tandis que Harry se débattait avec le dernier survivant des gobelins, Ron et Hermione se regardaient sans cesse… un simple silence régnait entre eux…

Harry tua le dernier gobelin et s'avança vers ses deux amis…

Harry : et voilà le dernier !

Les deux autres cessèrent de se regarder… au grand malheur de chacun d'entre eux…

Ron ne se lassait plus de la regarder dans les yeux, ses petites perles de bonheur qui brillaient uniquement pour lui, ne lui donnait que plus de bonheur… ils lui remontait de si doux souvenir ou même les yeux bandés il l'avait eut rien qu'à lui, uniquement ouverte à lui. Il l'avait toujours su mais n'y avait jamais cru… à chaque regards il ne faisait que la désirer encore plus…

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir toute rouge au contact de Ron… ne serais-ce que ses yeux bleu, profonds, ou ses bras réconfortants, elle ne cessait de sentir l'amour et le désir croître en elle… elle se promettait que sortie d'ici vivante, elle ne lui cacherait plus rien et comptait bien lui offrir ce qu'il souhaitait tout autant qu'elle, comme elle se devait… une apothéose.

Harry : vous ne trouvez pas curieux que tous ces monstres reviennent de notre passé ?

Hermione : si… mais pourquoi sont-il là, pour nous faire peur ?

Ron : non hermione… pour nous réunir et c'est ça qui cloche…

Harry et hermione : quoi ?

Ron : le troll : notre première bataille et la première fois ou je vous ai sauvé la vie, ta pire hantise Hermione… Harry, les détraqueurs, ta pire hantise, ainsi que l'année ou nous nous sommes disputés toi et moi et où Hermione nous a réconciliés… nous a en quelques sortes sauvés la vie.

Hermione : mais toi ? ta pire hantise c'est pourtant les araignées !

Ron : non… ma pire hantise c'est que vous mourriez au combat… et là vous m'avez sauvés la vie… je pense que la seule façon de vous tuer aurait été de vous submerger d'ennemis, mais je pense que celui qui a fait ça vous a sous estimés.

Harry : mais c'est totalement illogique ! pourquoi voudrait-il nous rassembler ?

Hermione : si c'est pour créer une jalousie… il est vraiment mal tombé…

**_Une voix : _certes je me suis trompé sur ce coup là !**

Hermione : HARRY !

A ses pieds Harry se tordait de douleur…

La suite au prochain épisode… alors heureux(ses) ? allez c bientôt fini le suspense et la scene finale tréééés sympathique …

Energyser…


	17. la dernière mort

**Voici après beaucoup de mois ( c'est à dire 8 précisément) l'avant dernier et dernier chapitre et pas moins le plus dur à fournir, parce qu'en fait j'ai toujours eu du mal à finir mes fics, et surtout que pour moi c'est synonyme de fin ! snif**

**Mais en y repensant… je peux toujours en faire d'autres… oui parfois mon cerveau est enquilausé !**

**Bref cher lecteurs et lectrices, après des mois de « ras le bol » et de « mais c quand kel va le finir ? » voici enfin ce que je vous ai promis ! bonne lecture. **

**Energyser**

**Reviews :**

**Drusilla :** recoucou ma belle comment va ta vie ??? voilà t vois je l'ai enfin terminée !! a toi de me dire, comment je me débrouile pour cette fin !!!

**Lareinedesloukoums : **je te remercie pour ta chaleureuse reviews ! voilà tu pourra dire enfin que tu auras lu une fic complète !! et je te l'espère ! du moins j'espère aussi que la fin te conviendra !

Quand à qui a fait le coup et qui est coupable… suspense !!!

Tu m'en dira des nouvelles !

**virg05**me voici de retour pour tes beaux yeux lecteurs !!! jespère que tu es toujours aussi fan de bonnes fic car je tiens beaucoup a ton avis ! dis moi ce que tu en penses !!

Harry n'entendit plus que cette longue plainte dans ses oreilles, celle de sa mère agonisante.

Voldemort avait surgit de nulle part, parmis les cadavres de trolls et de gobelins. A coté de lui se tenait Anna, inconsciente et flottante dans l'air comme si un fil la retenait au plafond.

Hermione essaya de relever Harry tordu sous la douleur, tandis que Ron totalement figé de peur, ne put que faire acte de présence face au seigneur des ténèbres .

Harry se releva tant bien que mal et fit face à Voldemort. Ron recula et attrapa le bras gauche d' Harry, tandis qu'Hermione se tenait à sa droite.

Voldemort : Ainsi je vous retrouve. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'infiltrer dans ce maudis château, mais grâce à elle – dit il en désignant Anna- ce fut une partie de plaisir.

Je suis venu dans l'espoir de pouvoir vous séparer tous les trois, pour mieux vous vaincre, séparer pour mieux régner… mais rien n'a pu aboutir !!! si seulement elle avait eu un minimum d'obéissance !

Il poussa l'espèce de corps flottant d'Anna avec sa baguette, comme si elle n'était qu'un simple objet.

Harry : Ne la touchez pas !!- Cria Harry à moitié avachi sur ses deux amis.

Voldemort : Comme c'est touchant !! Finalement je n'ai pas tout raté dans mes actes !

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que Voldemort voulait dire. En quoi Anna aurait pu lui servir, pourquoi ne parle-t-il que d'elle ? Ou sont passé Connor et Sandra ?

Hermione observait le seigneur des ténèbres, il semblait sur de lui, malgré ses défaites énoncés. Elle se demandait pourquoi Anna avait l'air d'une poupée de chiffon. Elle regarda Ron et celui comprit alors.

Ron : J'ai compris ! Harry ce n'est pas une fille… Elle n'est même pas humaine !!!

Voldemort : Ah ! Tu vois Potter ! Ton abrutis d'amis à enfin compris !!

J'aurais pu cents fois te foudroyer lors de ma présence a Poudlard, mais j'ai voulu que ce soit plus agréable de te voir enfin mourir de chagrin, comme j'avais prévu de faire avec tes deux imbéciles d'amis. Mais j'avais oublié certains détails.

_REVELE !_

Soudain Anna sembla se décrocher de son fil invisible puis elle se releva, telle un pantin.

Elle regarda Harry et lui dit précipitamment,

Anna : Désolé Harry, mais je ne suis pas humaine, je ne pouvait pas te le dire, je sais que ça t'aurait fait souffrir…

Harry regarda ce qui devait être Anna, et se sentit comme trahit et une grande tristesse l'envahit.

Voldemort : Ta gueule ! Sale créature !!!

Il lui envoya une gifle bien claquante qui failli lui décrocher le visage. Harry aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et lui arracher les yeux de ses propres mains, mais ses deux amis le retenait fermement. Ils se regardèrent. Pour Harry c'était dur, mais il avait ses deux amis.

Voldemort : J'avais oublié à quel point ces créatures pouvaient s'adapter au monde humain… Et malheureusement elle m'a trahie. Je lui avais promis de lui donner une vie normale comme tous les humains, mais elle m'a beaucoup déçue.

Hermione : Vous êtes un monstre ! Elle est des nôtre aujourd'hui , vous ne pouvez créer un golem de chair sans lui donner son âme ! N'importe quel enchanteur est tenu de rendre leur vie à ces créatures !

Ron : Quoi ?

Hermione : Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? C'est pourtant évident : Anna est un golem de chair ! Pourquoi ne voyons nous pas Sandra et Connor ? Parce qu'en fait elle n'est autre que ces trois là en même temps !! un golem de chair peut se transformer en ce que son créateur souhaite ! mais malheureusement son maître en ce moment est entrain de frauder… il hors de question que je vous laisse faire ça !

Voldemort : AH AH AH, vous êtes vraiment très amusante, et je dois avouer que votre théorie aurait pu tenir debout si vous n'aviez pas oublié un certain détail… Le jour ou Anna vous a révélé Connor et Sandra dans la salle de bain des préfets… Certes, Sandra n'était autre que Anna, mais j'avais un autre allié que vous n'avez pas pu trouver…

Il fit un geste de la main et ils virent surgir une chevelure blonde.

Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur, et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Dire qu'elle avait couché avec Drago Malfoy !

Elle failli s'évanouir, mais Ron lâcha Harry et se précipita sur elle.

Harry : alors c'était lui.

Drago : ce fut un réel plaisir de se taper ton amie Potter ! n'empêche que je pensais qu'une sang de bourbe ne savait pas sucer !

Ron sentit son sang tourner, de rage il sortit sa baguette et avant même qu'il eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Voldemort avait sorti la sienne.

Ron : espèce d'enfoiré ! EXPE…

Voldemort : EXPELIARMUS !

Ron vola a 5 mètres plus loin.

Voldemort : tes amis sont tellement manipulables Harry !

Maintenant je peux enfin m'occuper de toi… ma vengeance me semble si simple ! je vais me délecter de ce moment toute ma vie. Mais d'abord…

_AVADRA KEDAVRA !!!!_

Il pointa sa baguette sur Anna, et la fit mourir en un regard, Harry cria de toute ces forces, mais sont cris ne put rien arranger. Il vit celle qu'il avait aimé, et qui l'avait trahit mourir sous les mains de son pire ennemi.

Il tourna la tête et vit Drago s'approcher de Ron complètement sonné, et d'Hermione évanouie.

NON !!!

Harry saisi sa baguette, dés qu'il en eu l'occasion et cria de toute ses forces en direction de Voldemort , AVADA KEDAVRA !!

Mais ce dernier le bloqua avec un autre sortilège. Cependant il se passa quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Harry avait appris la légilimancie grâce à Rogue, même si dans des temps normaux il ne l'aurait jamais remercié cette fois-ci, ce fut le moment.

Harry contre toute attente avait réussi à lancer le sortilège défendu, en même temps qu'un autre qui fit son effet directement après celui-ci. Malgré son jeune âge par rapport à celui du seigneur des ténèbres, sa volonté et son courage avait amplifié son sortilège. Voldemort se fit surprendre et resta bloqué en l'air tel un saucisson. Harry se releva les yeux baigné de larmes et ses veines tamponnant a ses tampes.

Il se retourna et Drago dégaina sa baguette pour affliger Ron du sort irrémédiable, Harry lui lança un stupéfix foudroyant avant de réveillé a coup de claques, son amie Hermione, qui alla se précipiter sur le corps de Ron totalement sonné.

Elle regarda harry et lui dit :

Hermione : je m'occupe de lui, finis en avec Voldemort, la vie sera tellement plus belle, pour toi après.

Harry : elle le sera pour tout le monde !

D'un regard vengeur il fixa Voldemort, et pointa sa baguette vers lui, d'un sort il lui retira sa baguette et s'approcha de lui, tel un prédateur en quête de chair.

Harry : tu as fait trop de mal autour de toi, tu ne mérites qu'une chose, c'est de mourir !

Voldemort : c'est bien mon garçon, tu auras au moins appris à tuer les gens de sang froid grâce à moi ! tu aurais du être à Serpentard ! j'aurais eu ce dont je voulais à tout prix !

Harry : Tu ne feras jamais de moi ton pantin !

Sa main tremblait de rage et ses yeux exorbités ne savait que regarder. Il avait un réelle envie de vomir, et surtout de le tuer, mais il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui. Il entendit un bruit sourd et il se retourna, et vit Malfoy debout tendant sa baguette droite et ferme en sa direction.

Malfoy : c'est fini pour toi !

**Ah ah ah !! vous aviez cru que je vous mettrez tout d'un coup ! non mais oh ! et puis quoi encore ! mdr je rigle**

**Voilà dessuite après le dernier chapitre ! c'est de loin le meilleur !! parce que c'est le dernier of course !**

**energyser**


	18. tout a une fin

J'ai failli vous avoir, mais voilà deux en un ! le dernier chapitre ! together… bonne lecture et merci encore a tous ceux qui m'ont aidé et qui ont aimé cette fic !

Attention c'est tréééééé long, mais c'est pour votre plus grand plaisir !

Energyser

Malfoy : c'est fini pour toi !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, et il constata qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs baguettes. Dans sa main gauche il tenait celle d'Hermione et de Ron. Harry s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort, mais Malfoy fut plus rapide.

_AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Le trait de lumière se dirigea vers lui en une vitesse hallucinant, au fond de lui il pensa « jamais je n'aurais pu faire quelque chose de normal dans ma vie. » mais contre toute attente, le grand trait de lumière lui frôla le visage et alla s'abattre sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

En un dernier cris, Voldemort s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

Harry le cœur battant, regarda Malfoy. Celui lança à Ron et Hermione leurs baguette et se dirigea vers Harry. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit :

Malfoy : je n'ai jamais pu supporter que tu soit le chouchou de tout le monde, je voulais l'être moi aussi. Je n'ai su faire que des conneries dans ma vie, mais pour une fois je viens de faire quelque chose qui ne ressemble pas à l'image que l'on me donnait. Harry je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout ça pendant autant d'année, et je m'excuse auprès d'Hermione, je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire de mal, mais si je voulais t'aider à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, je ne pouvais pas retourner ma veste plus vite. J'espère que vous me pardonnez toutes ces horreurs durant autant d'années. Je sais aujourd'hui que tu n'a jamais cherché cette gloire que l'on t'attribue, et à quel prix tu as du la payer chaque jours de ta vie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent tant bien que mal et se dirrigèrent vers Drago.

Hermione : je te pardonne Drago, je ne savais pas que tu avais l'intention de nous aider. Mais je ne te pardonnerais jamais ces insultes tout au longs de nos années de scolarités.

Drago esquissa un sourire et reprit :

Drago : je n'ai pas changé d'avis envers toi, Granger, juste que je voulais vous montrer qu'un Serpentards sait avoir un peu de Griffondors dans ses veines. Maintenant Harry je te laisse la gloire de ce moment, car je sais à quel point tu en a souffert. Quand à moi je m'en vais, et je vais essayer de continuer ma vie, comme je l'ai si mal fait depuis des années. Adieu.

Il se retourna et sortis, ce fut sa première sortie de gloire.

Les trois amis sortirent du cachots a leurs tour et les professeurs apparurent devant eux.

Dumbledore : mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry : monsieur, la menace est finie. Nous avons vaincu Voldemort.

Dumbledore : je suis fier de vous les enfants.

Harry : mais nous n'étions pas seuls.

Dumbledore : c'est à dire ?

Harry : Malfoy était avec nous.

Rogue : c'est impossible !

Harry : désolée monsieur, mais votre élève dévoués à aidé des griffondors, et permettez moi de vous, dire qu'il a bel et bien tué par ses propres mains, le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous n'avons fait que mettre les circonstances dans son camps.

Dumbledore regarda les trois amis, et les envoya chez madame Pomfresh.

Une semaine plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, les ASPIC leur avait été donnés. Ils attendaient la fin de l'année scolaire et ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle. Ils avaient dormis presque 4 jours d'affilés et ne s'étaient revus que la veille.

Harry : merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

Ron : oh ben c'est normal

Hermione : Nous sommes tes amis, jusqu'à la mort !

Hermione et Ron n'avaient toujours pas reparlé d'eux. Ils s'évitaient. Hermione de peur qu'il ai changé d'avis, et Ron de peur qu'elle fut trop traumatisée par Drago.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait fini sa mission avant ce fameux soir de noël. Son plan devait toujours fonctionner, mais Anna n'était plus là pour l'aider.

Ce jour là Hermione lisait et Ron jouait avec seamus aux échecs. La vie avait repris son cours, naturel et malgré tout ce qu'avait pu penser Harry, les gens l'acclamaient, mais savaient aux fond d'eux, qu'il n'était qu'un simple homme, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas signer des autographes. Les trois compagnons avaient laissé la gloire à Drago Malfoy, qui fut banni par son père, mais qui fit redonner le sourire à sa mère. Grâce à sa gloire, Drago Malfoy avait pris la tête du ministère de la magie. De temps en temps il envoyais une lettre à Harry, pour le remercier, mais leur relation s'en tenait là. Une querelle aussi grande ne pouvait pas prendre fin du jour au lendemain.

Harry sortit se balader avec sa cape d 'invisibilité, et parti dans son souterrain préféré, en direction de pré au lard. Il acheta ce dont il avait besoin pour sa surprise. Il revis des images en compagnie de Anna. Son cœur se serra, mais il continua tant bien que mal.

Quand il revint au château, il mis en place son plan, et se redirigea vers la tour, quand le Professeurs Dumbledore l'arrêta.

Dumbledore : Harry…

Harry : monsieur.

Dumbledore : appellez moi albus s'il vous plait, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et pour cette école…

Harry : je n'ai rien fait vous le savez.

Dumbledore : oh que si ! en voulant sauver une élève, vous avez permis a M. Malfoy de tuer la plus grande menace de ce monde. Je vous doit quelque chose en retour. Et je pense n'avoir pas trop raté mon coup ! s'il vous plait mademoiselle !

Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Devant ses eyxu il vit apparaître une chose dont il n'aurait jamais pu voir qu'en ses rêves. Anna lui était revenu.

Anna : Salut Harry !

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Dumbledore : je crois que vous avez des choses a vous dire… je vous laisse.

Quand Dumbledore eu le dos tournée Harry couru vers Anna et la pris dans ses bras. Il la fit voler et elle l'embrassa. Harry ne se sentait pas plus heureux qu'à ce moment précis.

Anna : je suis tellement heureuse !

Harry : mais je… je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais revenir à la vie !

Anna : moi non plus ! mais M.Dumbledore est un sorcier plein de ressources !

Harry : je te promet de ne plus jamais douter de toi !

Anna : ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça ! mais je penses que tu as quelque chose a finir non ?

Harry : comment ?

Anna : je n'ai pas oublié ton fameux plan ! j'espère que tu as tout mis comme je te l'avais suggéré !

Harry : parfaitement comme à tes souhaits.

Anna : Alors , allons y !

Ron était entrain d'écouter de la musique quand Neville lui apporta une lettre.

Ron : quoi encore ?

Neville : une lettre pour toi, et ne me demande pas qui te la donne !

Ron ronchonna un bon moment attendi que Neville s'éloigne et ouvrit la lettre.

Ron 

_Je pense qu'il serait temps que l'on s'explique tout les deux. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation, je pensais que tout était clair entre nous._

_Viens me rejoindre dans la tour noire, ou tu va souvent te réfugier._

_Je t'attends dans une demi heure._

_Ton Hermione._

Hermione :Ginny ????

Ginny : quoi ?

Hermione : c'est quoi cette lettre ?

Ginny : j'en sais rien mais si c'est de mon frère, je t'ordonne de la lire !

Hermione ouvrit la lettre et lut le même message. Son cœur rebondit dans sa poitrine. L'heure passait trop vite, en une demi heure elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps de se préparer !

Ron se sentit fondre. Elle voulait lui parler. Il n'attendait que ce moment. Il l'aimais et plus que tout au monde. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Il sauta de son lit se précipita sur son armoire, pris des affaires propres, et couru vers la douche.

L'eau avait fini de couler, elle se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse, elle voulait être là avant lui.

Elle avait mi ce qu'il lui semblait être le plus sexy possible. Rien n'était assez sexy pour Ron.

Elle arriva devant la porte la poussa, et quand elle put enfin voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle se fit enfermer.

De peur elle essaya tous le sortilèges possible mais rien n'y fit. Qui pouvait encore avoir envie de lui faire du mal ? elle baissa les bras et alla se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Tout était si noir qu'elle se cogna a deux ou trois meubles, dont elle reconnu un lit.

Il s'habilla en vitesse, les cheveux encore mouillés, l'avait tant bien que mal essayé de les coiffer, et il ne s'était même pas rasé

Pressant la lettre tout contre lui, il se mit presque a courir a travers le couloirs.

elle trouva une espèce de chandelle et l'alluma, puis elle en vit d'autre et put ainsi éclairer la pièce dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée.

Cela ressemblais fortement à un appartement. Ron devait s'y sentir comme chez lui, la plupart des meubles n'étaient pas neufs, mais un sentiment de bien être pouvait être palpable.

Il arriva devant la grande porte en fer, et la poussa. Hermione se retourna et vit la porte se refermer.

NON !

Ron : quoi ?

Hermione : on est enfermés. Je ne sais pas qui nous fait encore du mal, mais… pourquoi tu souris ?

Ron : ce n'est pas toi qui m'a envoyé cette lettre ?

Hermione : je croyais que… NON, c'est pas vrai !?

Ron : si !

Sur leur visage apparurent deux magnifiques sourires. Elle ne put que s'asseoir sur le lit, et se prendre le visage dans ses mains. Finalement peut être était-ce la meilleure façon de parler ?Il esquiva un beau sourire et desserra un peu sa cravate , puis en se dirrgeant vers elle, lui dit :

Ron :Ta tenue est très… intéressante, lui dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

Hermione : Tu te rends compte ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'aurai jamais du m'écouter. Cet ensemble est bien trop… rouge.

Ron : A vrai dire, je pensais plus à la fente jusqu'à mi-cuisses et au dos nu, mais la couleur n'est pas mal non plus.

Hermione se mit à rire et balaya la salle des yeux. Elle remarqua une petit comode dans un coin, et l'une des deux portes baillait pas assez naturellement. Elle tourna le regard vers Ron

Hermione : tu crois que… ?

Ron : je vais vérifier.

Quand il ouvrit le placard Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant des bouteilles de bière au beurre.

Ron : il a vraiment pensé a toute les possibilités !

Hermione : il exagère non ?

Ron : je pense que ça ne sera pas très utile, vu la façon très, sexy que tu t'es habillé… pour moi !

Hermione : mais pas du tout ! je voulais juste être jolie.

Ron se rapprocha d'elle, la regarda fixement dans les yeux et lui dit tout en effleurant ses lèvres.

Ron menteuse…

Harry était dehors et avait pensé a tout les sortilèges possibles, Anna a ses cotés, le soutenait plus que tout

Harry : mais tu te rends compte a quel point mon excuse était complètement bidon !

Anna : si nul qu'ils l'ont gobés !

Harry : merci d'être là pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu étais réellement morte.

Anna : je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner.

Elle l'embrasa gentiment, et il partirent.

A deux doigts de s'embrasser fougueusement hermione posa la main sur le rebords de la table posé au milieu de la pièce, et sentit un morceau de papier. Elle le pris et reconnu l'écriture d'harry.

_Ron, Hermione,_

_Vous n'êtes pas fait pour être amis, ça crève les yeux. Ca doit être un enfer pour vous quand vous ne vous touchez pas…en tout cas maintenant que tout va mieux, je vous interdis de sortir d'ici sans vous êtres expliqués, je vous ai laissé de quoi tenir, une bonne nuit. _

_La moquette à l'air super confortable, je vous conseille de la tester. Ne discutez pas, sinon vous allez tout faire foirer. Et n'hésitez pas à vous servir des bières aux beurre !_

_Harry._

Elle plia la lettres et chercha ron du regard. Il s'était emparé d'une bouteille de Bière au Beurre

Hermione :Tu ne vas tout de même pas en ouvrir une ! S'exclama Hermione en regardant faire le roux.

Ron :Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il en déchiquetant le carton et en se saisissant d'une bouteille.

Hermione : Parce qu'Harry va croire qu'il a été plus malin que nous! Répondit-elle énervée.

Ron :Ne me gueule pas dessus ! S'écria-t-il. Cette comédie est tout sauf de ma faute.

Hermione :Insinuerais-tu que c'est de la mienne ? Questionna la jeune femme.

Ron fixa la jeune femme, le bouchon de la bière au beurre menaçant d'exploser. Il la posa délicatement sur la table et se rapprocha d'Hermione.

Ron : je n'insinue rien, mais si cela pouvait me permettre de t'avoir a nouveau dans mes bras, je veux bien t'accuser de ce crime là.

Hermione, sentit ses joues s'enflammer, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle en avait plus que marre d'éviter le sujet.

Hermione : tais-toi et fais moi l'amour !

Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie, Ron n'allait pas se faire prier. Un instant plus tard, il se saisit des lèvres de la jeune femme et lui donna ce baiser qu'il avait depuis si longtemps retenu. Leur langue se cherchaient, brutales, et témoignaient de cette envie qui les consumait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione commença à se déshabiller. Ron, qui aurait du en faire de même, fut incapable de bouger et préféra la regarder faire, il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Lorsque la jeune fille fut enfin nue devant lui n'ayant plus que sa jupe, il se demanda comment il avait pu se retenir aussi longtemps, et qu'il était bien heureux de n'avoir pas fini mort par la main de Voldemort.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, ce ne fut pas un baiser très doux, il était dévorant, dévastateur. Sa langue cherchait désespérément la sienne, ses mains emmêlaient ses long cheveux. Il cassa le baiser, le souffle court cherchant dans ses yeux une réponse. Hermione sans un mot commença à déboutonner sa chemise glissant ses doigts sur sa peau lisse.

Ron : je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je n'a pas envie, que tu ne veuille plus…

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser tout aussi enivrant que le premier, s'installant confortablement contre lui. Elle retira sa chemise qui tomba sur le sol, ses ongles griffèrent légèrement sa poitrine descendant vers son ventre plat. Ron ne pensait plus, caressant le ventre rond et doux, il saisi un de ses seins jouant avec son mamelon dressé. Elle gémit laissant sa bouche descendre le long de la mâchoire de Ron. Inconsciemment, elle frotta sa cuisse à son membre dressé sursautant à son contact. Il s'arrêta, la contemplant dans son soutien gorge blanc, les lèvres gonflés de ses baisers, sa cuisse contre son érection. Elle lui prit sa main, la fit remonter sous sa jupe. Il atteignit sa culotte, il gémit lorsqu'il la sentit prête et humide pour lui. Il la leva sur la table poussant les magasines de quidditch qui traînaient encore, se positionnant entre ses jambes. Sa jupe était impudiquement relevée révélant une culotte assorti à son soutient gorge, les mains de Ron caressaient ses cuisses et ses fesses pressant ses hanches contre les siennes. Hermione s'agrippait à la table, offrant son cou à la bouche de Ron, elle aurait certainement une marque le lendemain mais la seule pensée qui traversait son esprit était le besoin d'avoir plus, toujours plus. Il se mit à genoux, caressant doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Son doigt joua avec l'élastique de sa culotte

Il se lécha les lèvres, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. « Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose maintenant je peux t'assurer que même un doloris serait une caresse comparé à ce que je te ferai. » Il baissa rapidement le morceau de tissus blanc. Il glissa un doigt à travers ses lèvres à la recherche de son clitoris. Hermione poussa un petit cri à l'instant même où celui ci fut effleuré, Ron encouragé, frotta doucement ce petit bout de chair extrêmement sensible, les hanches d'Hermione se cambrèrent pour suivre le mouvement que lui imposait Ron. Sa respiration était courte et saccadé, elle poussait de petits gémissements qui se transformèrent en cri lorsque la langue de Ron commença à la lécher. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux l'approchant encore d'elle, la chaleur devenait insupportable, le plaisir était si grand qu'il en était douloureux, la tension en elle montait. Son corps entier frissonnant, se détendit sous l'orgasme provoqué par les sussions qu'infligeait Ron à son clitoris.

Ron se releva pour contempler Hermione offerte, les jambes écartés. Le souffle court, il lécha ses lèvres savourant son goût, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Son érection douloureusement serré dans son pantalon, effleura l'entrée de son vagin. Elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux et rencontra son regard plein d'envie et de doute.  
Elle caressa la bosse apparente sur le devant du pantalon, étudiant son visage. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire mais elle était décidé à lui rendre le plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner. Ron gémit bruyamment lorsqu' Hermione ouvrit les boutons de son pantalon. Elle s'accroupit entraînant dans son mouvement le pantalon et le boxer qui tombèrent aux chevilles de Ron. Elle le regardait malicieusement mordillant sa lèvre dans une intense concentration. Elle le toucha délicatement du bout des doigts, sur toute sa longueur. Il soupira et saisit sa main qu'il enroula autour de son membre, lui indiquant un mouvement lent de va et vient qu'elle répéta elle même en l'accélérant. Sous une impulsion, elle sortit sa petite langue pour lécher le bout de son gland. Ron encouragea ses mouvements qui s'accéléraient, en poussant de petit grognement. Elle prit de l'assurance, le suçant avidement aidé par la pression de sa main posé sur sa nuque, elle le sentait battre dans sa bouche.  
« Hermione je vais ... » Un liquide salé envahi la bouche d'Hermione. Les doigts de Ron s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu, poussant un dernier cri de contentement. Il retomba sur le lit derrière lui, épuisé mais soulagé. Hermione se blottit contre lui, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements encore désordonné de son cœur.  
Il la regarda sa jupe encore remonté, la bretelle de son soutient gorge baissé sur son épaule, les cheveux emmêlés autour de ses doigts et il se sentit durcir à nouveau.

Ron : hermione…

Hermione : oui ?

Ron : je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé.

Hermione : oui ronald, moi aussi… mais il y aune chose qui me fait tout de même raler.

Elle releva son visage et sourisà Ron

Ron : quoi donc ? qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

Hermione : rien.

Ron : alors ?

Hermione : c'est juste que… harry a finalement gagné !

FIN !!

Et voilà j'ai enfin fini ma fic !!!

Sniiiiiif c'est si triiiiiiste !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? a part qu'elle fut longue a terminer lol ?

Bisous, merci pour votre soutien.

Energyser


End file.
